


Were: The Betrayal

by xDarkDesires



Series: Were Series [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything can change in the blink of an eye and your whole world can crumble as the past begins to haunt you. Jensen is gone, Jared is off the rails and on the run and the pack are falling apart without their alpha or beta. A dangerous new threat is on the rise with a secret big enough to shatter a bond and powerful enough to take back what once was theirs and the pack are alone and helpless to stop it. Can a new friend get Jared back on track before it’s too late or will the ghosts of the past prove to be too much to handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were: The Betrayal

**Title:** Were: The Betrayal   
**Author:** xDarkDesires  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** AU – Werewolf, explicit m/m sex, Jensen/Other (through flashbacks only), non-con, Jensen abuse, knotting, character death (not main), angst  
 **Summary:** Everything can change in the blink of an eye and your whole world can crumble as the past begins to haunt you. Jensen is gone, Jared is off the rails and on the run and the pack are falling apart without their alpha or beta. A dangerous new threat is on the rise with a secret big enough to shatter a bond and powerful enough to take back what once was theirs and the pack are alone and helpless to stop it. Can a new friend get Jared back on track before it’s too late or will the ghosts of the past prove to be too much to handle?

  
[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/xdarkdesires/media/Were-Betrayal-Banner_zpsc19995c3.jpg.html)

***

**Chapter 1**

***

Jensen’s funeral was held on a Friday. The rain hammered against the earth and did well to hide the tears that fell. Jared didn’t cry. He’d been crying for a full week but he wouldn’t cry on Jensen’s day. His mate hated to see him cry and so he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He was pretty sure that his tear ducts were all dried up anyway.

Ava and Jessica were clinging onto Jared and crying into his shirt, he numbly wrapped his arms around them and let them cry. They were only seven and had already lost their daddy who was supposed to be immortal. It was something they should have never experienced. Something that Jared should have never experienced. If they were going to die then they were supposed to die together but the bond didn’t lie. 

Jensen was long gone.

***

**1 week ago**

“Jared!” Chad came rushing into his study without knocking. His eyes were wide with fear and Jared stopped what he was doing, feeling his stomach drop at the horror on his friend’s face. 

“What is it?” Jared asked, praying that everything was ok. 

“You know that coffee shop that Jensen loves?” 

“Yeah?” 

“It burnt down.” Chad waited for it to click with Jared but he didn’t manage it. “Today.” 

“Ok?” Jared didn’t understand why this was a big deal.

“Jensen went for coffee over an hour ago.” Chad clarified and Jared’s whole world came to a standstill. “He hasn’t come back and his cell is off.

“Chad, what are you saying?” 

“There were twelve people in the place when it burnt down. Nobody got out.” Chad switched on the TV and Jared watched as the news report explained that there was twelve killed in a coffee shop blaze. One of them wasn’t human.

Jared was at the burnt down coffee shop within half an hour and he froze when he saw his truck parked outside. There was no Jensen. He couldn’t scent him, nor could he feel him through the bond. It was as if he’d disappeared. As if he’d died. 

A police officer walked past him and a familiar scent caught his attention, his gaze snapped to the wallet she was holding in her hand and he grabbed it from her without a second thought. She let out a startled noise and tried to argue with him but one sharp look silenced her. He opened the wallet and felt bile rise up his throat at the driver’s licence staring up at him and the photo strip from a stupid photo booth in Miami all those years ago. It was Jensen’s.

***

No bodies were recovered from the building. The fire had been too fierce to leave anything behind but Jared was allowed to enter the ruins and scent for his mate, for closure if nothing else. He could smell Jensen in everything and it wasn’t all that difficult to guess that his mate wouldn’t be coming home. He hadn’t heard from Jensen in two days and there was really only one explanation.

The pack was torn. All of them mourned the loss of their beta while Jared cried for his omega, his husband, his mate and his best friend all in one. His children needed him but he’d locked them all out. He’d locked himself in his bedroom and barely emerged to eat. His reason to live was no longer around and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing the pack could do. 

After three more days Chad had broken down the door and dragged Jared out of his depression, telling him they wanted a funeral of some sort. That Jensen deserved it. 

“How can he have a funeral? There was no body! He’s gone!” Jared yelled, shoving Chad out of the room but being unable to get rid of him now that the door was busted. 

“You’re broken Jared, I get it. You hurt more than you thought was possible and there is nothing anybody can do but the pack want to remember him. They want to take a day where we all give Jensen the send-off that he deserves.” Chad explained, pleading Jared to allow it. As if Jared had any right to refuse. 

“I won’t be there.” He told him firmly. “I can’t.” 

“I’d like you to be there.” Chad sighed but reluctantly accepted Jared’s refusal to be a part of it.

***

The funeral ended with the pack lighting lanterns and releasing them into the night sky. They looked beautiful as they floated away but Jared didn’t take the time to admire them and instead shifted into his wolf form and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He had no destination in mind but he couldn’t stay there any longer. It was too damn hard to pretend that he was holding it together.

He didn’t stop running for hours and when he lay down next to a river he had no idea where he was or how far from home he was but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be home. He didn’t have a home anymore. As far as Jared was concerned it was now Cole’s time to hold the pack together because Jared could barely look after himself anymore. Perhaps another Were would take pity on him and put him out of his misery. Hell, he’d even provoke a human if he thought it would work but he didn’t want a human getting in trouble because he couldn’t function. 

He rested his head on his paws and whined pitifully. His wolf missed his mate and his heart ached for the connection that was no longer there. His bond was non-existent and he’d never felt so alone inside his own head. He was already lonely without Jensen and he prayed that the devastation from losing a mate would claim his life sooner rather than later. 

A loud crashing behind him alerted him to another’s presence and he hoped it was a predator. A wolf fell through the branches of a bush and rolled down the hill, colliding with Jared and knocking them both over. Jared had hoped for death but the pain of something physical was much better than the emotional pain coursing through him. 

The wolf jumped up and stared wide eyed at Jared. It was a female with sleek red fur and a slim figure that was almost delicate if it wasn’t for the fact that she was baring her teeth at Jared. He almost snorted at how pathetic her attempt at scaring him was. He was more scared of a puppy. Rolling his eyes, he deemed her not a threat and lay back down. She cocked her head in curiosity and cautiously approached him, scenting him and yipping in a friendly manner. 

Jared wasn’t in the mood to make friends but the wolf had an aura about her that made things feel better for just a second. For one second he almost forgot about Jensen because of the wolf in front of him. It was the best second of the past week and so he wagged his tail softly in response. If she could make him forget for a moment then she was more than ok with Jared. 

He took a moment to assess her properly and found his own eyes widening when he realised what she was. She was an Ethiopian wolf. They were almost extinct and the chances of ever seeing one in your lifetime were close to none. She was also a Werewolf which made her even rarer. Jared had only ever seen these wolves on photographs but he recognised her markings and small body. 

“ _If you make a habit of falling out of bushes and rolling down hills then it’s really no wonder you’re almost extinct._ ” 

The other wolf looked deeply offended at that and wacked Jared over the head with her paw in response. It was refreshing to be around somebody who didn’t know his life story. Somebody who was completely unaware that Jared’s life had been destroyed by one single fire. Somebody who treated him like a normal person and wasn’t walking on eggshells. 

She bit at his ear and tugged it playfully. It was endearing how much of a pup she was acting like and Jared wondered how old she was. He could see that she was fully grown so she was at least an adult but she had the clumsiness of a child. Perhaps she’d been a human once but he’d never heard of an Ethiopian Werewolf before and the chances of finding one and it turning you without mating you were close to impossible. He could tell that she was unmated and packless and that also answered the human question. No human born wolf could make it on their own without full training so she had to be older and wiser than she let on. 

If anybody else had tugged on his ear, anybody but Jensen and his children then Jared would have probably kicked their ass and shown them their place but he couldn’t bring himself to get mad. Those feelings just didn’t manifest themselves around this wolf and Jared was thankful. He needed somebody like that in his life. 

He also had to admire her bravery. She was a tiny wolf compared to any wolf in his pack and Jared was even bigger as an alpha and yet she clambered over him like he was the next best thing to an amusement park. She butted her head against his and curled up against him, resting her own head on her paws and allowing her eyes to slip closed. 

Her scent was sweet and comforting but she was also unmated and Jared really hoped that she wasn’t going to be disappointed when she realised that she’d never mate with Jared because he’d kind of like her to stick around for a while. He’d like her to stay for the distraction if anything because he wasn’t planning on returning home for a long time, if ever. 

“ _Stop thinking so loud. You’re so not my type._ ” The other wolf’s voice entered his mind and he wanted to actually smile at how snarky she sounded. 

“ _How come you’re out here alone?_ ” Jared couldn’t help but ask. 

“ _If I asked you the same question, would you answer?_ ” 

“ _Touché._ ” 

It didn’t make up for the loss he was feeling and it certainly didn’t make it better but Jared hoped she would at least make it bearable until his loneliness claimed him and returned him to his mate’s side. He truly believed he’d see Jensen again. He wasn’t going to survive without him no matter what he made Jared promise him and he was sorry to do that to his children but he was no use to them without their other father and he never would be. 

Maybe the rest of his shortened life wouldn’t be so awful with this new wolf around and maybe he’d be lucky enough for death to claim him in his sleep. He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. Wolves couldn’t cry and he was thankful when he finally drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep for the first time in a week.

***

“You did the right thing Jensen.” She smiled warmly at him but Jensen ignored her. “They had your funeral today.”

“How do you know?” Jensen wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know. 

“I have eyes everywhere.” She grinned but then her smile turned sympathetic. “Jared is very upset. I’m sorry.” 

“No you’re not.” Jensen huffed. “You killed twelve people.” 

“Technically I killed eleven because you’re not dead. Besides, those lives are on your head dear, not mine.” 

“This is your fault.” He growled. “Don’t you dare blame this on me.” 

“You faked your death in exchange for the lives of your disgusting half human breeds. Luna’s unborn child and… What was his name? Gabriel?” 

“Gale.” Jensen corrected. 

“That’s right.” She nodded. “I’m sorry I had to give you such an ultimatum but I needed Jared off his alpha throne so I can take back what is mine. I could never do it with you at his side. He’s far too strong.” 

“You know that you can’t actually be an alpha right?” Jensen asked for the millionth time. “You’re a beta.” 

“That pack was mine.” She snarled. “And it will be mine again very soon.” 

“Why so soon?” Jensen couldn’t see Jared letting the pack go without a fight. 

Sherri smiled. “Jared left today and hasn’t been seen since. My son is ruled by his heart. He doesn’t deserve to be Alpha.” 

“How could you even do this to him?” Jensen asked in disbelief. “You’re his mother and he thinks you’re dead and you’ve let him think that. You’ve been alive all this time while he’s been grieving.” 

“Sweetie.” She pinched his cheek, _hard_. “You’ve just done the exact same.” 

“Touché.” Jensen whispered and tried not to be sick at the reminder because that was _exactly_ what Jensen had done. Oh god. What the hell had he done?

***

  
**Chapter 2**

***

Jensen hated Europe. He really fucking hated Europe. It was cold and he missed home. No matter what anybody said, England was not the best place on Earth. The UK fucking sucked. Sherri ignored his complaints though and talked animatedly on a cell phone to somebody he couldn’t quite hear. He knew they were talking about Jared and it made him angsty to not know what was being said. Sherri’s face was scrunched up in distaste and it put Jensen on edge. What if his mate was dying without him?

“Well Jensen it looks like Jared may have found a new mate.” Sherri announced when she snapped the cell closed. “Some stupid rare wolf has found him on his travels and they’re growing close. I’m going to have to move while he’s still heartbroken. If he mates with her then he will lose his feelings for you and therefore he’ll be strong again. Looks like we’re heading back to the States in a couple of days.” 

Jensen couldn’t breathe. Jared had found someone else? Already? Did their time together mean nothing? Could Jared get over him within a month and not feel a thing about him? It wasn’t fair but nothing was really fair anymore. Jensen deserved to lose his mate after what he was putting him through. Having Jared think he was dead was far better than the alternative. Jared would sever the bond if he knew the truth and it wouldn’t just be Jensen at risk.

***

“Ok guys I’m sorry to say this but I think we seriously need to consider taking Cole on as alpha.” Chad announced to the pack. “Jared has been gone for three weeks and without Jensen we don’t even know if he’s still alive. He knows how to cover his tracks and I’ll be shocked if we ever see him again.”

Chad sent a sympathetic look at the Padalecki children but there was really no easy way of saying that your dad died and your other dad ran away because he couldn’t handle it. The pack were crumbling without an alpha and as second in command it was up to Chad to fix that. The pack needed to accept their new alpha and the alpha had to stand up to his responsibilities. 

“I’m not ready to be Alpha.” Cole argued and Luna clasped his hand, offering him silent strength. 

“Nobody is.” Chad sighed. “But this pack is rightfully yours. Not mine. You need to take your place.” 

“I’m just a kid.” Cole let out a shuddering breath but forced himself to be calm. He needed to be strong for the pack, _his_ pack. “I’m young and dumb enough to knock up a human and you seriously want to trust me to lead the whole pack?” 

“It’s not so much want as we have no choice.” Chad wrapped his arm around Sophia and she moulded to his side, mourning the loss of her friends. “The pack needs an alpha and you’ve been training your whole life. This pack belongs to you. I wouldn’t let you take over if I didn’t think you could do it.” 

Cole didn’t see that he had much of a choice. The pack was falling apart without an alpha to keep them strong. Chad was a great leader but he didn’t have the instinct and authority to calm down an entire pack and hold them together. That was something only their accepted alpha could do. Something only Cole could do. He was excited to become pack alpha one day but it was all happening too soon. He had an unborn child to worry about and a newly turned mate with several concerning problems to care for. He wasn’t ready but the pack wouldn’t wait. 

He needed to be ready.

***

Jared was tired. His legs were aching and his head was throbbing. Felicia was an awful singer. She was actually worse than Jared if that was possible and Jared had the pleasure of her singing into his head every damn day. He tried to block her out but she was determined to let him hear her, once threatening to shift into her human form and give him no choice but to listen.

He hadn’t seen her in her human form and was curious to what she looked like. She had described herself but it wasn’t all that promising because there’s not a lot you can picture from ‘red hair, green eyes and pretty short’. She trotted along happily next to him, never once asking where they were going or even if she was allowed to come with him. She’d attached herself to his side and sort of never left. He didn’t have it in him to tell her otherwise. 

He thought that they were in Canada by now but they could really be anywhere. The US was full of woodland and for all Jared knew they were almost back with the pack. His sense of smell wasn’t working all that great since he left the pack and he could no longer scent them. Isolation from them had taken its toll and losing his bond with Jensen had done even more damage. Cole was sure to have taken his place by now and they would be working on moving on. At least they stood a chance of moving on. 

“ _You’re not exactly a ball of sunshine are you?_ ” Felicia’s voice disturbed his moping. 

“ _Trust me, you’re sunny enough for the both of us._ ” 

“ _I’ve been on my own for years. It’s nice to have somebody to talk to._ ” She dropped her ears to her head and cried softly to try and get sympathy. 

“ _Cute. Judging by the amount you talk have you ever considered that there’s a reason you’re on your own?_ ” 

“ _Careful, a girl could develop a complex._ ” She nipped at his shoulder and he nudged her out of the way with a massive paw. “ _I’m making up for three years of silence._ ” 

“ _And boy don’t I know it._ ” 

“ _You love it!_ ” She wagged her tail and dropped her front end to the floor in a playful manner. “ _You need to lighten up wolf boy._ ” 

Jared tussled with her, careful not to put any real effort in for fear of crushing the smaller wolf. She was feisty and knew some dirty tricks that actually had Jared tripping over his own four paws and landing in a heap with Felicia’s laughter filling his mind. He was beginning to see that there was a reason she’d survived to long on her own, the girl had some smart survival skills under her belt. 

She strutted in front of him with pride in her step, smacking Jared in the face with her tail as she did so. He didn’t understand why he let her get away with so many things that nobody else could. His alpha instincts were dormant and his wolf was telling him to actually have fun without asserting his authority. Considering that his wolf was still in mourning it was confusing but for once he wasn’t going to question it.

***

Gale had been running on autopilot for a month without his best friend. He couldn’t imagine the rest of his life without Jensen. It wasn’t possible for him to see it. He loved the omega and had been in love with him for a very long time. Since he was a child but he’d never let that particular piece of information out. He’d already lied to them all for so long. There was no use telling the truth now.

“Hey.” Grace smiled sadly at him and lay down on the bed next to him. 

“Hi.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He didn’t understand how he could love them both. It wasn’t fair on him or them. 

“I know that when I mated you I said I was ok with how you felt for my dad.” She sniffed heavily and Gale noticed the tears forming in her eyes as she spoke. “But I’m not. I can’t pretend that I am anymore.” 

“W-what are you saying?” Gale did love Grace, he loved her more than air and he didn’t know what he was going to do if he lost another mate. Losing three loves in a lifetime was something Gale couldn’t imagine. 

“These past few years we’ve only been together for Rachel. I think we both know that but she’s twelve now. She’s old enough to understand.” Grace buried her head in Gale’s chest and cried. “I love you Gale but I can’t be second best anymore.” 

“Second best?” Gale’s brow furrowed. “Grace you mean the world to me. You’re my priority.” 

“Am I?” She asked in disbelief. “We haven’t had sex in nearly a year Gale. That’s unheard of for a mated pair. Can you even feel the bond anymore? Because I can’t.” 

Gale was going to argue but he couldn’t because when he thought about it. He couldn’t feel the bond anymore and he hadn’t even noticed. He hadn’t noticed the woman he loved was slipping out of his grasp because he was too caught up in what he felt for the man who should have been his mate.

***

_Gale was holding onto his momma’s hand as they walked down the street when he caught the most enticing scent his six year old nose had ever smelt. He pulled his momma towards the scent, telling her that it was very important he found out who that scent belonged to. They crossed the road and entered the park. Gale’s attention focused on a boy playing in the sandpit by himself while his momma was talking to another momma._

_He left his momma by the swings and told her to wait for him while he took care of some very important wolf business. She didn’t like him doing anything that could let people know what he was but he promised her that he’d stay human. He didn’t want to rip his favourite tee shirt again anyway._

_The sandpit was big enough for both of them so Gale climbed in and sat himself next to the boy, plucking a leaf from a nearby bush and sticking it on the end of a twig to make a flag for the boy’s sand castle. He smiled shyly at Gale and took the flag. The boy had freckles and big green eyes and Gale just knew. This was him. The boy that Gale would be with someday._

_“I’m Jensen.” The boy offered, holding out a dirty hand for Gale to shake. “I’m five.”_

_“I’m six.” Gale replied. “I’m Tyler.”_

_He felt bad for lying to the boy but his momma said it was important that nobody knew his real name. It was dangerous for people to know who he really was but he didn’t feel any danger near this boy. He was almost tempted to tell him his real name but he wouldn’t upset his momma like that. It was hard enough for her to look after him as a wolf. He didn’t need to do anything else to make it hard for her._

_“I don’t have any friends. Momma said that I’m different.” Jensen confessed sadly._

_“I’m different too.” Gale admitted with a smile. “I can be your friend if you like?”_

_“You really want to?” Jensen asked as a hopeful smile tugged on the corner of his mouth._

_“Yeah!” Gale grinned. “We can build a big sandcastle kingdom!”_

_“Then we can be giants and smash the city!” Jensen beamed._

_They built a city that filled the entire sandpit and made their best ‘rawr’ noises as they stamped on those castles. Gale had to hold back from actually letting out a growl that could scare the other boy but he found it easy. He’d do anything to make the boy feel safe._

_“Tyler!” His momma called him after a few hours of playing._

_“Yeah momma?” He rushed over to her and smiled at Jensen’s momma. They were sat on a picnic blanket and enjoying some sandwiches that both Gale and Jensen had refused in favour of crushing their kingdom._

_“I think it’s time to go home. We’re going to see grandma later and you need a bath after all that playing in the sand.” She ruffled his hair when he pouted and he reluctantly said goodbye to his new friend by pulling him into a hug._

_Jensen clutched onto him like he would disappear and Gale took the opportunity to scent him properly and the temptation to bite the boy was overwhelming. He reluctantly pulled back and took his momma’s hand, holding on tight to stop himself from rushing back and turning the poor boy._

_“You see that boy?” Gale turned to wave at Jensen from the other side of the park._

_“Yes.” His momma smiled. “Jensen, right?”_

_“Yeah, Jensen.” Gale smiled. “He’s my forever momma.”_

_His momma moved them across the country a few days later. Packed them up with no explanation and drove for days until they were as far from home as the could be. Gale was too young to have a forever. It was too much of a risk. He vowed that he’d go back one day and find his forever again. He’d make him like Gale and they’d have forever to build sandcastles then. They wouldn’t need anybody else._

__

***

  
**Chapter 3**

***

Cole banged his head repeatedly against his father’s desk. It wasn’t his desk and it never would be. This desk belonged to his sire and no amount of pack submission would change that. Chad was rubbing his fingers over his temple with his own frustration and Cole barely refrained from running off to join his parents by disappearing. The other alpha must have sensed it because he fixed Cole with a look that had him fused to his chair in fear of getting bitch slapped.

“I have no idea what I’m doing here.” Cole admitted. 

“Sure you do.” Chad told him confidently. “You’re a natural born pack alpha. You’re already more of an alpha than Alec will ever be so it falls to you. It’s time that you got your confidence because if somebody sees this pack as week without a leader then we’re leaving ourselves vulnerable.” 

“I hate to say it Chad but you’re right. I’ve got a pack to run and a mate to keep happy and a child to protect and one father who could be dead and another who is dead. I need to get my head straight. Call the council. It’s time to announce the new Padalecki pack alpha.”

***

“Damn it!” Sherri slammed her hand against the wall in frustration. “I can’t get us a flight out until next week.”

“Careful, Sherri.” Jensen grinned at her glare. “You might break a perfectly manicured nail.” 

“Shut up.” She snarled. “Don’t make me start killing omegas again.” 

“Why did you kill omegas anyway?” Jensen asked. “It’s something I’ve always wondered.” 

“They’re impure. Desperate for any knot they can have. I think your last heat proved that.” 

Jensen couldn’t fight the warning growl that escaped him at those words. “The only knot I’ve ever had or will ever have is your son’s.” 

“Shame you’re not the only omega my son has ever had though.” Jensen’s face fell and the hurt must have shown because Sherri grinned. “Oops.” She laughed. “Have I said too much?” 

“What the hell do you mean? He told me I was his first.” And Jensen had believed him. There hadn’t been one hint of a lie. 

“He was mated to an omega. That omega died before he could reach his first heat. They were only mated for a few short days. Silver to the heart can be quite lethal.” She smiled in a way that told Jensen exactly who killed the omega. 

“You killed your son’s mate.” It wasn’t a question. “How could you do that?” 

“I’ve killed two of them.” She grinned. “You’re technically dead too.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Jensen didn’t understand. “How are you even alive?” 

“I told Megan to tell Jared I was dead or I’d kill her too. She did as she was told and I took on a new mate, leaving my husband to face the same fate as my son. Death by heartache.” She looked genuinely pleased with herself. “I had a lot of enemies after the omega thing. I needed to go away for a while. I’ve been waiting very patiently to take back my pack.”

“You took on a new mate?” Jensen was struggling to keep up. It was all too much to take in.

“I did. I was very disappointed when you killed him.” She narrowed her eyes at him and Jensen’s blood ran cold. 

“Morgan?” He stared at her wide eyed. “You were mated to Morgan?” 

“Well I was until you killed him.” She rolled her eyes. “It really was for the best. The silly man was obsessed with finding an omega bloodline and you should have seen him when he found you. Best sex I’ve ever had.” 

Jensen shuddered at that information. 

“I was willing to let him mate you for his own entertainment. I didn’t love him so it wouldn’t have been a great loss and it would have got me my pack back even quicker with the way Jared mated you. I couldn’t have planned it better myself. Then of course you ruined it because that’s what omegas do. You should have just mated that idiot when you were eighteen and saved my family the trouble. You’d be popping out children elsewhere if you’d have done that and you’d have never met Jared. He had potential and omegas ruined that. You ruined that. You were impure when he claimed you. You let another alpha put his hands on you.”

“He was impure too apparently.” Jensen replied coldly. “I also had no idea that he was an alpha when I was eighteen. I was dancing in a damn club and wasn’t aware Werewolves existed.” 

“That doesn’t matter to me.” Sherri huffed out an annoyed breath. “You still had another alpha before my son and I think I’ll enjoy telling him that. Especially when he finds out who that alpha is.” 

“You said you wouldn’t say a word.” Jensen let a growl rumble in the back of his throat. “I do what you say and you leave mine and Jared’s relationship alone. You let my friends live.” 

“When you think about it I’ve already damaged your relationship. Betrayal on both sides and you faked your death to get away from him and conspire with his supposedly dead mother. You’re a disgraceful mate Jensen. It’s no wonder Jeff wanted you on your knees at all times. It’s clearly all you’re good for.” 

She didn’t give him chance to reply and left the room without another word, slamming and locking the door behind her. Jensen let out a shaky breath and dropped down onto the floor when his legs would no longer hold him. Jared had been mated before Jensen. He’d had another omega. He’d lied.

***

“ _You need a bath._ ” Was all the warning Jared got before the skinny wolf shouldered him into the river, laughing when he landed in the cold water with a huge splash.

“ _I hate you._ ” He told her. 

“ _No you don’t._ ” She replied confidently. “ _You’re supposed to be a big, bad, scary alpha and yet you’re just a giant puppy around me._ ” 

“ _You look like you could break too easily._ ” Was Jared’s only defence as he climbed out of the river and shook his body, sending water flying in every direction. 

“ _Keep telling yourself that. I’m possibly the last of my species. You need to be nice to me!_ ” Felicia sent him a wolfish grin. 

“ _I don’t even know how you’re still alive._ ” Jared admitted. “I met you because you fell on me. Literally on top of me.” 

“ _I was hoping the handsome wolf guy was going to sweep me off my feet._ ” She sighed. “ _But you guys mate within a week when you meet your other half so I figured that wasn’t going to happen but you happen to be a nice guy and you’re on your own so I stuck around._ ” 

“ _I lost my mate a week before I met you._ ” Jared admitted, not knowing why he was trusting this stranger with the pain in his heart. 

“ _Oh my god!_ ” She whined in sympathy and nuzzled against him. “ _I’m so sorry. I’ve only ever heard stories about how painful it is for you guys._ ” 

“ _Us guys?_ ” Jared didn’t want to talk about Jensen, it was still too hard. 

“ _Yeah… Ethiopian wolves don’t feel that urge to mate when they meet their soul mate. We have to find out the hard way like humans unless one of you wolves chose us. That’s why we’re nearly extinct._ ” She sighed heavily and it was clear to Jared that she longed for a mate. 

“ _I’m sorry._ ” 

“ _Don’t be. You’re lucky that you’ve gotten to experience it. I hear it’s remarkable._ ” He could hear the smile in her voice and knew instantly that she was a romantic. He never would have guessed.

“ _It is._ ” He admitted. “ _It’s agony without him._ ” 

“ _Wouldn’t it be easier for you to be back home then? Where you can still feel him?_ ” 

“ _No._ ” He didn’t want constant reminders of Jensen. It would suffocate him. 

“ _Ok._ ” She accepted his answer without question. “ _Thank you for trusting me with that. I can see it’s been hard on you. I’m not dumb enough to ask you if you’ll be ok._ ” 

Jared had never been more thankful for a new friend.

***

“You and your stupid bloodline!” Sherri stormed back into the room and Jensen had to duck out of the way of the shoe she threw at him.

“Woah!” He held his hands up defensively. “What the hell have I done now?” 

“Your stupid son has taken over the pack! I can’t take over the pack if it has a strong alpha!” 

“Cole?” Jensen didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. On the one hand his son had been able to step up when he was needed but on the other it meant that Jared was still missing and the pack didn’t hold much hope for his return. 

“I don’t give a damn what his name is! He has a disgusting human hybrid for a child and everything to live for. I’m going to have to hope experience is going to beat him because I’m not backing down now. Not when I’m this close.” She grabbed Jensen by the throat and pinned him to the wall with a surprising amount of strength. 

“Get off me!” Jensen coughed out as he was starved of oxygen. 

“I’m going to take back that pack and you’re going to help me.” 

“Like hell I am.” Jensen argued. 

“You faked your death, destroyed your family and torn apart your pack. Right now I’m your only friend. You will help me and I’ll maybe let you live.” She threw him down to the ground with little care for what he landed on. 

“I didn’t fake my death. You faked my death and I think I’d rather die than help you.” 

“I thought you might say that.” She sighed. “Which is why I got back up.” 

A huge alpha entered the room and Jensen found himself backing away from the other man. He had dark blonde hair and a cruel smile. Jensen shuddered when he saw the Were scent him and he struggled to get away when he was pinned to a wall again but this time by the alpha. He smelt sickening and Jensen ached for his mate but he couldn’t feel him through the bond anymore. He’d shut Jared out and he was paying the ultimate price. 

Jensen wasn’t weak but he was without his mate and the weakness was inevitable. Sherri was using it to her advantage and the alpha trying to get him to submit was close to biting Jensen. The alpha even had the nerve to settle his teeth over Jensen’s mating bite. He screamed out in agony when teeth broke the skin. 

“This is Lee. I promised him a brand new mate if he helped me get my pack back. I’ll let you two get acquainted.” Sherri laughed as she left and Jensen was left alone with the alpha. 

He could feel his blood pumping steadily into the alpha’s mouth and the throbbing was enough for Jensen’s head to loll and his vision to get fuzzy but he wasn’t lucky enough to pass out. The alpha pulled back and smirked down at Jensen. His face was covered in Jensen’s blood and he wondered what damage was done to Jared’s mark. He wondered the mark would even be visible anymore. 

“You are a pretty omega aren’t you?” The alpha swept a thumb over Jensen’s bottom lip and he forced back the bile rising in his throat. “Not very smart but very pretty. I bet you make beautiful offspring.” 

“I’m infertile.” Jensen hated those words but they could be his salvation. 

“You’re what?!” The alpha snarled, pulling him forward and slamming him back into the wall with a brute force that was hard enough to make his vision swim. “Are you serious right now!?” 

“My last heat. It nearly killed me and made me infertile. Sorry to disappoint.” Jensen prayed the alpha would kill him instead. Anything would be better than being forced into a mating and being bred for the alpha’s own amusement. 

“You really are useless aren’t you?” 

“At least I’m capable of finding a mate who actually loves me.” Maybe provoking the alpha would encourage him to get violent and he’d end Jensen’s suffering quickly. 

“Maybe you are.” The alpha agreed. “But we both know you won’t get that again so I think it’s about time you were put on your knees where you belong.” 

Jensen screamed out as the alpha kicked his feet from under him and forced him to his knees, fisting his hands in his hair with enough force to be almost unbearable. He could feel the fear building up in him rapidly but he held it back. He wouldn’t let this alpha see him cry. He couldn’t show him that he was afraid. He could only fight but he didn’t get far. The alpha punched him as hard as he could in the face and almost knocked him out from the force of his head smashing against the wall behind him. 

“It’s about time you learnt your place you little bitch. Now, open wide.”

***

  
**Chapter 4**

***

“ _I’ll show you my face if you show me yours?_ ” Felicia asked as she bounded around Jared.

“ _What if I’m like a hunchback or something?_ ” Jared was enjoying spending so much time in his wolf form. His human form had more emotions. His human form could cry and Jared didn’t want to experience that. 

Felicia snorted in wolfish laughter. “ _You’re a handsome wolf so I can assure you that you’ll be a handsome man. I’m getting tired of eating bunnies man so can we please shift into our human forms so that we can go get some actual food?_ ” 

“ _We’ll be naked._ ” Jared pointed out. 

“ _Fine. We’re close to a town and it’s sunny. You stay here and I’ll go steal us some clothes. Then can I see you? The real you?_ ” 

After a month Jared knew it was best not to argue with the other wolf because he knew he couldn’t win. Knew that she would go on and on until she got her way. He was really saving himself from the misery of her constant talking by agreeing. He couldn’t hide forever after all. No matter how much he wanted to.

***

“Hey.” Chad smiled softly as he dropped down next to Gale in the clearing in the middle of the woods.

“How did you find me?” Gale asked as he stared off into the wilderness. 

“You stink.” Chad shrugged, laughing when Gale shoved him. 

“Ass.” 

“You love it.” Chad grinned but his smile turned serious. “Are you ever coming back to the house?” 

“It’s been two days.” Gale argued. “My mate told me she doesn’t want me anymore. What can I do?” 

“You can man up and accept that you haven’t been mates in a long time.” Chad placed a hand on his shoulder in quiet reassurance. “It takes more than snuggling to maintain a bond. You have to knot regularly else you’ll drift apart until the mating bond doesn’t exist anymore.” 

“It’s not fair on her for me to be there. She doesn’t need to see me all the time.” 

“She’s ok Gale.” Chad was telling the truth, Grace really was ok. “She’s known this was coming for a long time now and she’s ok. Happy that she can move on and that you finally know where her head is at.” 

“I really did love her. I still do.” Gale needed his friend to know that he wasn’t some guy who would just fall in love with someone and not give a crap about his mate. 

“I know you do. We all know you do. She knows you do.” Chad assured him. “Nobody judges you for falling in love.” 

“They would if they knew the truth.” Gale blurted out. 

“And what’s the truth?” Chad prompted, his gaze turning cold as he made it clear that Gale wasn’t getting away with not answering.

***

_Loud bass music poured into the club as masses of sweaty bodies writhed together. The place stank of sex and hormones and vomit but it was a Weres playground. Gale took in the unknowing humans who continued to dance as if nobody was watching. He could scent at least three other Weres in the club and they were all alphas._

_At nineteen he wasn’t all that experienced with his knot but he knew what it did and who it was for. He was in the club because his mate was also here and it was Gale’s job to make sure everyone knew he was untouchable. He wasn’t going to claim him yet through. The human was only eighteen and deserved to finish college before Gale turned him and claimed him. He deserved a life without Weres. Gale only wanted one night to last him for the next four years._

_It took him mere seconds to locate the human’s scent and he grinned when he saw him. Jensen was standing out on the dance floor by himself and dancing like the world was his. He was dancing like he had something to show off, something to be proud of. Gale noticed that he was in the club alone. There were no other scents on him and so he’d clearly still not progressed on the making friends thing._

_Jensen was eighteen and he had everything to live for. He threw his arms up in the air and moved his hips sensually to the music. He didn’t care if he had no one with him. All he cared about was dancing to the music and feeling everyone watching him. He loved being the one on show._

_A man who thought he had the right to touch that body moved up behind Jensen and he clearly didn’t like the attention he was receiving as he tried to politely back away. The asshole wasn’t taking that though and he held Jensen closer, prompting Gale to move in and wrench his hand away from Jensen. The guy let out a cry of pain as he squeezed hard enough to fracture a bone before Gale shoved him away._

_“Hey.” He smiled sheepishly at Jensen._

_“Hi.” Jensen grinned and obviously eyed Gale._

_Arms were thrown around his neck and he was pulled in tight to that gorgeous body as Jensen pulled him back into the sea of dancers. He took in the scent at Jensen’s throat and felt guilty that he stank heavily of alcohol and when Gale got a look at those red eyes it was clear that Jensen wasn’t quite the sobriety fan. He was impressed Jensen managed to get drunk here though with him looking so clearly underage. Proof that attractive people can get anything._

_It should have put him off but Gale was young and didn’t have that restraint. It was likely Jensen wouldn’t even remember him anyway. He could have his night and in four years he’d come back and claim his mate for real. It was fool proof._

_“So.” Jensen slurred, nipping at the base of Gale’s neck. “I’m Jensen.”_

_“Tyler.” Gale gasped as hips pressed firmly against his and Jensen grinned against his skin._

_“Well Tyler it’s a pleasure to meet you. A real pleasure.” He rolled his hips into Gale’s to punctuate the last part of the sentence and Gale’s brain turned to mush. He was kidding himself if he thought he could resist Jensen._

_He threw caution to the wind and latched his mouth onto the throbbing vein in Jensen’s neck, not even attempting to hold back the growl building deep in his throat as Jensen tilted his head back and submitted to him. His body let itself go in Gale’s hands and he was incredibly responsive. He was born to be Gale’s beta with the way he unconsciously submitted so perfectly for him._

_Their dancing had become more of a dirty grind and his hands slipped down to squeeze Jensen’s ass through tight denim. The human moaned into his mouth and curled his fingers through Gale’s short hair. One of Jensen’s hands strayed further south to cup the bulge in his jeans and Gale let him for a few moments before pushing him out of the club and into the alley at the side of it. It wasn’t classy but Gale couldn’t give less of a fuck if he tried._

_He took Jensen’s wrists in his hands and pinned his arms above his head. He couldn’t let Jensen get too grabby because even an intoxicated human would notice the baseball sized abnormality on his cock. Instead he let their hips do the talking as they exchanged messy wet kisses against the wall of the club._

_It didn’t take long for them to get off and Gale reluctantly let Jensen’s wrists go, smiling at the sleepy satisfied look on Jensen’s face. He took his time to take in those features and kissed him chastely on the lips before telling Jensen to close his eyes._

_“Four years baby. I’ll come for you. I promise.”_

_He was gone before Jensen opened his eyes._

__

***

“Well fuck.” Chad was well aware with how unhelpful he was being.

“Yep.” Gale pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. “I’ve been lying to him ever since we met and I told him my real name. I thought he was dead when I couldn’t find him. Took me a couple of days to recognise him as a wolf and by then I’d already lied to him and told him I was younger than him. I’d already mated and lost that mate because I loved Jensen and I didn’t want to lose my new pack too. I also didn’t want to lose the chance at being his friend. I thought I’d be happy with his friendship. My life is just one pathetic cycle surrounding that fucking omega. Maybe now he’s gone I finally stand a chance at moving on.” 

“For what it’s worth I think you did the right thing by not telling him.” Chad wasn’t big on lying but this was the one time when he was all for it. “It would have crushed Jensen to know you’d lied to him and then Jared would crush you. If an alpha gets to another alpha’s mate before they mate then they’re classed as impure. Jared doesn’t need to know that he wasn’t the first and only alpha to get his hands on Jensen. It would have ruined them if he knew that Jensen had already submitted to an alpha, even if he didn’t know it.” 

“How? It wasn’t Jensen’s fault.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Chad shrugged. “I know if I found out another alpha had their hands on Sophia before I mated her then I’d ditch her. I love her so much but if she’d been touched before me then it’s not something I can get over even after all our years together. It’s a wolf thing I think.” Chad sighed at the questioning look Gale gave him. “A purebred wolf thing. Your humanity probably won’t allow you to think that way.” 

“In that case I’m glad for the humanity because I couldn’t imagine ditching Grace if I found out she’d been with another alpha before me. I love her too much.” 

“Just not as much as Jensen.” Chad added unnecessarily. 

“Not as much as Jensen.” Gale agreed. 

“Did anyone know about you two?” Chad asked after a long silence. 

“I don’t think so. Why?” 

“Because it’d be a real game changer if someone did.” Chad mused. 

“What are you saying?” 

“The police called here this morning and spoke to me because Cole was at a baby scan with Luna. They only found the remains of eleven people in the building. All of the missing people… Except Jensen.” 

“Chad?” 

“I think he’s still alive.”

***

“Our plane leaves tonight.” Sherri announced when she came into the room. She busied herself with sorting through the closet and started tossing clothes into a bag. “No snarky comments today?”

Jensen didn’t reply. 

“Wow that has to be a first.” She then caught sight of him. “Oh god Jensen!” She rushed to his side and cradled his damaged face in her hands. “He was supposed to scare you not fucking torture you!” 

Sherri turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, leaving Jensen stunned. The woman actually showed some concern for him and had left the room screaming bloody murder for the alpha that had hurt him. He didn’t know who was running the show anymore. Hell, he didn’t care anymore. 

Jensen sat in an armchair in the confines of his room and stared numbly at nothing. He’d been unfortunate enough to catch his reflection in the mirror when he stepped out of the shower earlier and had been disgusted at what he had seen. His body was covered in bruises and his throat was scattered with bruises of a different kind. His face was unrecognisable. His eyes were black and purple and one of them was swollen shut. He was also sure that he had a broken nose. 

He was unconscious by the time it happened so he was lucky enough to not remember a damn thing but the worst pain it came in the form of splits in the skin at the corner of his lips where they had been forced open. Turns out a mouth isn’t supposed to fit a knot.

***

  
**Chapter 5**

***

“Jensen?” Sherri’s voice disturbed him from his sleep and Jensen opened his eyes slowly.

She was perched on his bedside and carding soft fingers though his hair. The morning sunlight bounced off her skin in warm rays and he furrowed his brows when he realised they were still at the house they’d been staying at in England. They were supposed to have flown home the night before. 

“You’re not healing.” She told him. “You weren’t supposed to be hurt like this. I just needed you scared enough to help me. I’m so sorry for what he did. If it helps then I can assure you that I had him taken care of.” 

“Define taken care of.” Jensen croaked, wincing at how bad his voice sounded. At how raw his throat felt. 

“Nobody will find his body.” Sherri confirmed and Jensen felt relief course through him. “I need to ask you some questions, ok?” 

“Ok.” Jensen wasn’t really in any position to argue. 

“He assaulted you.” Sherri dabbed a warm wash cloth at the sores around Jensen’s mouth. 

“Yes.” Jensen nodded into the pillow even though it wasn’t really a question and found it hard to hold back tears. 

“He beat you.” 

“Yes.” 

She paused, searching for the right words. “Did he claim you?”

***

“Seriously?” Cole’s eyes widened as Chad told him about the police report.

“Seriously.” Chad confirmed and Gale nodded in agreement. The brief hope that Jensen was alive was enough to bring him back to the pack house and face his fears. 

Cole called the police station for confirmation, discovering that the door to the café had been locked and they suspected an arson attack from the inside. They suspected Jensen. Cole talked for a long time about how that was impossible and that they had to search the CCTV tapes or anything that could prove his father’s innocence. 

The close contact that the Were community had with the police had allowed Cole to stay on the line while the police officer followed his suggestion and played back the CCTV footage that hadn’t yet been watched because they had nothing to really go on. 

“It looks like the fire started in the kitchen and progressed very rapidly in an explosion.” The police officer explained on speaker phone. “Mr Padalecki looked terrified at what was happening and we can’t really see a lot from the positioning of the camera but it looks like a woman dragged him out. Then they disappear without a trace.” 

“A woman?” Cole could feel hope bubbling in his chest at the words. “Can we see the tape?” 

“Sure. You can come on down to the station and try and identify her if you think it would help.” 

“We’ll be there as soon as possible.” Cole replied, hanging up before the officer could say anymore. “He might be alive.” 

“Jared said he couldn’t feel the bond but it’s entirely possible that Jensen cut it off. If a woman grabbed him then she obviously had some force behind her. It wouldn’t be the craziest thing in the world to assume that Jensen masked his scent and cut off the bond. For all we know he could be on the other side of the world and have distance on his side too. After a month he’s bound to have weakened it a lot and I’d be surprised if they could feel each other anyway.” Chad was coming up with all sorts of possible outcomes and finally feeling like he had some use to the situation. 

“Do we tell the pack?” Gale asked as they waited for Chad to put on his coat. 

“No.” Cole replied easily. “Nobody needs to know about this until we have Jensen back. Dead or alive, we’re getting him back.”

***

Jared looked at the pile of clothes on the floor with disgust. They were the ugliest sweatpants and the stupidest ‘honk if you’re horny’ tee shirt he’d ever seen. Felicia beamed proudly at her choice of a denim skirt and a white tee that had ‘nerd’ written across the chest. She’d been out to get them some clothes and had returned far too quickly for Jared’s liking, as if she had it planned all along that she was going to give Jared the worst clothes ever.

Felicia picked up her clothes as delicately as she could without getting teeth marks on them and wandered over to the bushes to get dressed. Jared went behind another pile of bushes with his disastrous clothes and shifted effortlessly into his human form. Time had taken its toll on him and he immediately noticed that his hair was longer and shaggier and he had the beginning of a beard covering his face. He pulled on the clothes and stepped out from the bushes, waving at Felicia nervously at seeing her for the first time. 

She was petite even in her human form and she grinned at Jared and waved back. She had long red hair that curled slightly and fell down past her shoulders, bright green eyes that never changed from her human form and had a pair of adorable dimples when she smiled. 

“You’re still about as scary as a small child.” Jared told her. 

“Well at least I don’t look like a hobo!” She retorted and grinned as she pulled Jared into a hug. “I knew you’d be handsome. Even in that god awful tee shirt.” 

“If it’s so awful then why the hell did you give it to me?!” 

“Because it’s awful.” Felicia replied and gave him a ‘duh!’ look to go with it. 

“You’re just as annoying in your human form.” Jared huffed out and turned to walk towards the town. 

“Hey that’s no fair!” She pouted. “I’ve been awesome company.” 

Jared couldn’t argue with that because she had been. She really had been.

***

“Jensen, please just answer me.” Sherri sighed in frustration. “Did he claim you?”

“No!” Jensen yelled. “He didn’t. I wouldn’t be alive right now if he had.” 

“What are you talking about?” She frowned, a trademark expression for her. 

Jensen had a small collection of things that he’d picked up along the way and Sherri had let him keep. He padded over to his backpack and winced at the aches all over his body. It took a few moments to pick apart the stitching but he eventually came across what he was looking for and pulled it out to hand over to the other Were. 

“Who gave you this?” Sherri looked at the syringe in her hand that was filled with silver nitrate, a deadly poison that in the right amount could probably override his immunity to silver. 

“One of your minions. Not sure who but they gave it me in case it got bad.” Jensen didn’t know why he revealed it to her but he kind of wanted any temptation to hurt himself to be as far away from him as possible. 

“And if that alpha had claimed you. You would have considered it.” She didn’t phrase it as a question and instead handed him back the syringe. “Your right to die is your own choice but I’d appreciate it if you’d stay alive until we got back. You need to be closer to your mate to heal and I need to figure out for myself how to approach the pack.” 

“We’re going back?” Jensen asked hopefully. He was more confused than ever about Sherri but if he got back home then he’d at least stand a chance. 

“Yeah.” She replied but didn’t look too pleased about it. “You need to see that healer of yours. The plane is waiting for us.”

***

Jared followed Felicia around like an obedient puppy as she effortlessly weaved in and out of the crowded sidewalk. She knew exactly where they were going but paused outside a blackened building, looking incredibly sad and confused. Jared looked up at the building and recognised it with startling clarity. This was Jensen’s favourite coffee shop. The place that had claimed his life. He hadn’t even noticed that Felicia had bought him home.

He grabbed her elbow and dragged her away from the crowds to give the some privacy. They rounded the corner onto a deserted street and he pulled her into an empty parking lot. She glared up at him, clearly pissed at being thrown around like a possession but Jared was too mad.

“What the hell are we doing here?” He snapped. 

“I love that coffee shop!” She replied.

“My mate died in that coffee shop!” It was the first time he’d admitted out loud that Jensen was dead and it felt as if there was a snake crushing its body around Jared’s heart. There was too much pressure inside his chest. He couldn’t breathe through the devastation. 

“I had no idea.” Felicia looked terrified of what she’d done. “I swear! I just bought you back here because you need to be at home with your family. I promise you that I didn’t know about the coffee shop.” 

“I believe you.” Jared answered, trying hard not to have a panic attack. He’d managed to block everything out for over a month but it was all flooding back to him. All the pain was making a grand appearance and Jared was powerless to stop it. “But I can’t go home.” 

He turned and ran in the direction they had come and he didn’t stop.

***

They arrived at the police station in record time and Chad knocked Gale flat on his ass as he fought his way to get into the station first, as if he had a chance of seeing something before all three of them caught up with him.

The police officer who had spoken to them on the phone was waiting for them inside of the station and he introduced himself quickly before leading him into a back room. He loaded up the tape and they watched as an explosion knocked Jensen off his chair and he scrambled to get away from the flames with sheer terror in his eyes. He had no idea what was happening and clearly had nothing to do with it. 

The officer paused the tape when a female figure came into view and helped Jensen to his feet before dragging him away at lightning speed only a supernatural being could manage. The officer then showed the CCTV of the surrounding areas and how nothing revealed the two Weres. Gale and Cole were staring at the photograph of the woman and both trying to suss out who it was but Chad stood frozen as he looked into the familiar black and white face that he’d grown up with. 

“Sir, I need you to call Jim Beaver. He’s head of the Werewolf council and he needs to see this.” Chad ordered the human, his eyes never leaving the photograph. 

“You know this wolf?” Gale asked as he turned to face Chad. 

“Yeah.” Chad let out a humourless laugh. “That’s Sherri Padalecki.” 

“Jared’s mom?” Gale’s eyes widened. 

“My dad has a mom?” Cole added. “Why does this concern the council?”

“Because she’s been dead for a century.” Chad’s voice was full of pure hatred as he spoke. “She’s the one who stood by Gerald’s side as all the omegas were killed.” 

“And she has dad!?” Cole’s eyes widened. “Why haven’t I ever been told about this?” 

“I’m sure your fathers were trying to protect you and it’s not anyone else’s place to say.” Chad waited impatiently for the officer to connect the call to the council but it was always a lengthy process unless you were calling off a Were approved cell number. He seriously regretted leaving his back home. 

“I don’t get it. How has she been dead for over a century?” Cole was full of questions and getting no answers. He’d never known being alpha could be so stressful. 

“I faked my death to escape my parents. It seemed she did the same thing.” Chad took the phone off the officer and barked orders at the secretary who knew him quite well after all the phone calls Chad had made to the council over the course of Jared’s reign. 

“Who was she running from?” Cole asked quietly. 

“Jared.” Chad said and tried to control his anger for the woman. “She was running from Jared.”

***

  
**Chapter 6**

***

“Why was she running from my dad?” Cole’s eyes widened. “He wouldn’t hurt his mom would he?”

“Jared always wanted to mate with an omega but she pretty effectively beat it out of him.” Chad hated her when she was alive. He hated her more for putting Jared through so much pain and mourning for both her and his mate. 

“Does that mean Gerald is still alive?” Gale asked, looking terrified at the prospect. 

“No.” Chad knew that for certain. “His arrived in a body bag a couple of weeks after Sherri supposedly died. We know he’s dead. Fucking finally!” He snarled into the phone as Jim picked up.

“You watch your temper with me, Murray!” Jim’s warning growl could be heard clearly in the quiet room at the precinct and all three alphas winced.

“You need to get down to the precinct.” Chad told him.

“No I don’t need to do anything.” Jim corrected. 

“Sherri Padalecki is back from the dead and we have reason to believe she’s kidnapped Jensen Padalecki.” Chad wasn’t going to sugar coat it. Jim needed to know just how serious it was. 

Jim was silent for a few moments as he took it in. “I want all of your wolves out there. Find me Jared Padalecki and drag his ass back home. She’s not getting away with her crimes and if she’s going after Jared then we need him here where she can be caught.” 

“I’ll get on it as soon as we get back.” Chad replied before passing the phone over to Cole and putting it on speaker. 

“Jim, what’s the danger level of this Were?” Cole asked, embracing his role of alpha. 

“She’s to be struck down without question.” Jim instructed. “If you can get a clear shot then go for it. That’s an order, Alpha.”

“Yes sir.” Cole replied. He didn’t want to think of the danger his dad was in and instead chose to focus on the task at hand. “Can you trace her?” 

“Sadly we don’t know any of her aliases else we would try to.” Jim seemed to be incredibly angry at that and Cole almost jumped out of his seat when Chad grabbed the phone out of his hands and put it up against his own ear again. 

“Try Lee Coombs. He used to follow her around like a goddamned puppy. Used to be Morgan’s right hand man.” Chad hated the alpha and had hoped that he’d died through some slow torture but the chances of that were low if Sherri was still alive. 

“Lee Coombs was last seen in London, England.” Jim read off some details about him and about his last address. A large house down an empty road with no neighbours. 

“I want you to contact the Were council in the UK and get them the fuck over there.” Chad barked out orders like he as alpha but he didn’t care. His best friends were in agony over this woman and she needed to be bought down. “We have a kidnapped omega hybrid and if he’s alive then I want him found right the fuck now.” 

“Find me Jared and I’ll find you Sherri.” 

“You’ve got a deal boss.” Chad hung up without further instruction and stormed out of the precinct without a second glance, shifting into his wolf form to get home faster. They needed Jared and they needed him fast.

***

Jensen didn’t know how Sherri could afford a private plane but he’d learnt not to ask such questions because it’s likely that he didn’t want to know the answer. Instead he allowed himself to relax in the luxury of his seat and reclined it as far back as possible. The flight still had nine hours to go and Jensen wasn’t feeling quite up to staying awake. He’d been through too damn much.

***

_Jensen was sitting in his favourite coffee shop and enjoying a quiet coffee by himself when a sharp tang in the air caught his attention. Before he had chance to identify the smell as gas he was knocked to the floor as an explosion came from the kitchen. There were screams all around but it all sounded really distant to Jensen’s ears and his vision was blurry around the edges._

_He was yanked to his feet by strong arms and his eyes widened when he noticed it was a woman who was manhandling him. Her smile wasn’t all that reassuring and in the blink of an eye they were moving at an incredible speed. Werewolf speed._

_He gained full awareness when they arrived at an abandoned warehouse and the woman was waiting patiently for him to wake up. She beamed at him when he focused on her but it didn’t do an awful lot to help him feel at ease._

_“Who are you?” He asked, coughing from the smoke in his lungs. “What happened?”_

_“Jensen Ackles you are now legally dead.” She told him. “Your wallet and other belongings are in the wreckage of that coffee shop.”_

_“My name’s Jensen Padalecki.” He corrected. “What’s going on?”_

_“Just because you’re mated doesn’t make you a Padalecki.” She told him sternly._

_“I know that. I’m married too.” He pointed at the wedding ring on his finger and her eyes widened as she looked at it. He could tell that she had wished she’d left that there too. “Who are you?”_

_“My name is Sherri Padalecki.” Jensen’s eyes widened. “Ah, you’ve heard of me.”_

_“You’re dead.” He said in disbelief._

_“Technically you are too now.”_

_“Jared won’t believe I’m dead. He’ll feel the bond.” Jensen had faith in his mate._

_“He won’t when you shut it off.”_

_“Why the hell would I do that?”_

_“Because you’re an omega and your instinct is to protect your family. If you don’t do what I say then I’ll make sure that your little half human hybrids don’t survive. Two children will lose their mates and one of them will lose their unborn child. Now wouldn’t that be a shame?”_

_Jensen didn’t appreciate being threatened. “We could fight you off.”_

_“And I could tell Jared all about how you’re an impure omega. Either way you’re going to lose Jared and at least this way he isn’t going to hate you and it gives your friend Gale a chance of survival.”_

_“What do you mean impure? What does Gale have to do with anything?”_

_“You really don’t know?” Sherri found that information to be the best thing she’d heard in a long time. “Gale was the first alpha to get his hands on you. You had a physical and emotional release from an alpha before you met Jared.”_

_“R-release?”_

_“Orgasm, Jensen. Keep up would you?”_

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His head was starting to feel like he was suffering from the worlds worst hangover._

_“You’re impure and I’m sure you know what alpha’s do to when they have an impure mate.”_

_Jensen did know what happened when a mate was impure. He’d never seen it happen but Jared had told him about them once and how he’d never stand to have an impure mate but Sheri was saying he was impure. Was he?_

_“Are you saying that I had an orgasm with Gale without my knowledge before I met Jared?” It was too much of a mind fuck for Jensen to grasp._

_“Yes. At a club when you were eighteen. I believe he used to go by the name of Tyler. I have eyes everywhere and I’ve got everything I need now to take Jared down.”_

_Jensen didn’t understand. He could vaguely remember having an experience with a guy in a club but until now that guy had been faceless. But Tyler was a name that struck hard at Jensen. The guy was faceless but the name was always there. It had been Gale. He was impure._

_“Why should I help you? The only thing I have to look forward to is death without my family.”_

_“I knew your mother.” Sherri added, just because she was a bitch and knew she already had Jensen by the balls. “She knew what you were. She knew that you’d become an omega. That you’d essentially been bred to be a whore. I can tell you everything about her, including where I saw her last.”_

_“She’s dead.” Jensen argued._

_“She’s a cougar.” Sherri corrected and she smiled viciously when Jensen drew everything back and forced himself to shut it all off. He’d severed the bond and he already knew he’d made a mistake._

***

Chad howled when he burst through the clearing outside the pack house and he alerted them to come running. He quickly tried to calm them down and assigned them all places to search. They all looked scared but Chad didn’t have time to deal with that and nor did he have time to wait for Cole to give the orders. Their original pack beta was in danger and they needed their original alpha. They needed the pain to end.

Sophia was scared as she stood in front of Chad. He could see it in her eyes and he knew it was well earned fear. He’d abandoned his own family because they didn’t like human turned Weres and Sophia’s life had been in danger. The threat of that danger returning through Jared’s mom was one that couldn’t be ignored. 

“You’re going to be ok. We all are.” He promised her and kissed her briefly before watching her run off into the woods and shifting without looking back. 

He stayed human and made his way into the house to call Jim back. Cole and Gale must have already started searching for Jared because they hadn’t come back and Jim hadn’t heard from them. They waited anxiously for news from the English Were council but they were taking too long. Chad put the phone on speaker and grabbed his cell, dialling the familiar number and waiting patiently for them to pick up.

“Hello?” Josh’s voice came over the other end of the line and Chad sighed in relief. 

“Where in the world are you right now?” Josh was always travelling and he hadn’t stuck around very long after Jensen’s ‘death’ so it was likely that he was far away. Maybe just where they needed him. 

“I’m in the land of the fish and chip shops and let me tell you. Those are some delicious inventions!” Josh started rambling on about some amazing place he found but Chad cut him off. 

“Where exactly?” 

“London. Why?” 

“I have an address I need you to go to.” 

“Chad. I’ve lost my sister and I’ve just lost my brother. I’m not running errands for you. I’m sorry.” 

“Jensen might be alive.” 

“What?” 

“Jared’s mom was at the coffee shop when it burnt down. She took Jensen and it’s possible that he may be alive and at that address. Now will you get your ass there and see if you can scent him?” 

“I’m on my way.”

***

Jared curled himself up underneath a tree him and Jensen had slept by once and he allowed himself to sob. In the distance he could hear howls of distress and he knew it was his pack but he didn’t have it in him to listen to what they were actually saying. He stayed human and cried until his tee shirt was soaked through.

Felicia found him and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could. She tried to make out the howls but she was a different kind of wolf and the pitches were slightly different. Jared ignored them.

***

“Josh?” Chad picked up the phone on the first ring. The other phone was still connected to Jim who was waiting for the English authorities to get back to him.

“He’s alive.” Josh confirmed. “He’s not here anymore but he’s alive. He’s hurt bad.” 

“What kind of bad?” Chad asked warily. 

“There’s blood.” Josh’s voice was shaky and it occurred to Chad that he was still at the address. “A _lot_ of blood. There was another alpha in here with Jensen. I don’t think it went well.” 

“But he’s still alive?” 

“Yes. I think he’s heading for you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The idiot who took him left flight information in her office along with the ID of some dude. Lee Coombs mean anything to you?” 

“Yes. He’s likely the alpha you caught scent of.” 

“Well he’s dead. That much I can tell but I don’t know who ended him. Lucky for him he doesn’t have to feel the wrath of Jared.” 

“If we ever find him.” Chad added. 

“Oh tell me you are kidding.” 

“He’s long gone.” 

“Jensen won’t heal on his own. It’s likely that’s why they’re coming back to the States. Whoever took him wants him alive.” 

“Which is exactly why we’re looking for him.” 

“I’ll be on the next plane home.”

***

“Jensen!” Sherri was slapping at his cheeks and trying to get him to focus but he could hardly stay conscious and he knew it had nothing to do with sleep. “I think you’re suffering from internal bleeding. I’m going to try and get you as close to the pack as I can ok? I need to see if it’ll help you heel.”

“Jared,” was all Jensen could respond with and he felt warmth enclose him as he felt his pack. They were close and he reached out as far as he could and called for somebody, anybody to hear him. 

“ _Help._ ” He managed faintly. 

“ _Jensen?!_ ”

***

  
**Chapter 7**

***

Gale heard Jensen’s voice loud and clear in his mind and he spun on his heel to face the warehouse he was standing in front of. Jensen was inside. He could feel it in his bones, head and heart. Jensen was in there. He was alive and he needed help.

He was stunned to find that he got inside with no problems and there was nobody guarding Jensen when he finally found him lying on a makeshift bed. Gale’s blood boiled when he saw the damage on the omega’s skin. He was bruised all over and had some very questionable marks on his face but Gale tried his best to ignore it. Jensen was alive. He was ok. 

“Jensen?” He shook the omega lightly and sobbed in relief when those green eyes blinked up at him. “You’re ok!” He didn’t even think when he pressed his lips against Jensen’s with such happiness that he could barely contain his instincts when Jensen kissed him back. 

“Hmm.” Jensen smiled slightly as his eyes slipped closed. “Jared.” 

“No Jensen.” Gale couldn’t believe he’d been so fucking stupid. “It’s Gale.” 

Jensen’s eyes opened again and he focused on Gale before letting out a low growl. “Gale or Tyler?” 

“You know?” Gale’s life kind of depended on Jensen not knowing but he’d have to deal with whatever fate had for him. It was about time the truth came out.

“I had to be told by the woman who kidnapped me and forced me to fake my own death.” Jensen snarled. “Yes I know and let me tell you Gale. I’m _pissed_.” 

He pushed himself to his feet and stood on shaky legs. Gale moved to help him but Jensen fixed him with a look that dared him to move closer. His strength was increasing from being so close to the pack but he couldn’t really go very far so Gale stuck close behind him. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To Jared.” Jensen replied and closed his eyes as he focused on the bond. He let it all come flooding back in and gasped at the intensity of it. He tried to locate his mate and stared at Gale in confusion when his bond pointed him towards Gale instead of Jared. “Oh god.” He whispered, praying for it to not be true. 

“What?” Gale was rubbing at his temple as a headache formed there. 

“What happened to your bond with Grace?” 

“She dumped me. Turns out our bond died a long time ago.” Gale looked sad but Jensen wasn’t fooled. 

“I opened up the bond to find Jared.” 

“And..?” Gale prompted. 

“My bond latched itself to you.” Jensen stated in disbelief but couldn’t deny it as he felt himself start to heal around the presence of the Were he was bonded to. 

He was bonded to Gale.

***

Chad paced around outside the pack house and waited for news. He was going to kill Jared when he got his hands on him and he was going to kill Jensen for accidentally causing so much pain to the pack. He knew it wasn’t Jensen’s fault but he couldn’t help being mad. The omega had singlehandedly destroyed their pack dynamics and whether they liked it or not they were vulnerable.

His cell rang in his pocket and he picked it up without hesitation. “Yeah?” 

“I got him.” Gale’s voice announced.

“Jared?” 

“Jensen.” 

“You got Jensen?” 

There was the sound of a scuffle on the other line before a familiar voice answered him. “Chad I swear to god if you don’t remove Gale from my sight then I might kill him.” 

“Ah so he told you then?” 

“You knew!?” 

“For like a few hours. Calm down princess. I’m not the liar here.” 

“Sorry. Have you found Jared?” 

“No but you’re back now. Can’t you use your bond?” 

“That’s the problem. I opened my bond and it attached itself to the closest Were to me.” 

“Meaning?” Chad was sure he could guess the answer but he needed confirmation. 

“It latched onto Gale.” 

“Well… shit.” There weren’t many other responses Chad could give to that. 

“Yeah.”

“Josh found the house you were being kept at in England. He’s on his way back now. He said there was a lot of your blood there. Are you ok man?” Chad was stressed out by the situation but Jensen was his friend and he had to make sure he was ok. 

“I’m fine. Starting to heal.”

“I just need you to confirm something and I’ll let the pack know you’ve been found.” 

“Ok what?” 

“Was it Sherri?” 

“Yeah… Chad… how did you know that?” 

“CCTV. The police showed it to me today and we’ve been looking for you since. They found the remains of eleven people and none of them were you so I knew something was up. I know you want to kick Gale’s ass but you let him bring you home, ok Jense?” 

“Ok.” Jensen agreed reluctantly and hung up before Chad could ask any more questions.

***

“How can you not want to know what they’re saying?” Felicia asked as she tried to make out the howls. “They’re your pack.”

“They were my pack.” Jared corrected. 

Felicia huffed in annoyance and an ear splitting howl sounded so much louder than the others. Jared covered his ears from it being too loud and made no attempt to decipher it but Felicia heard it loud and clear. 

“Wow that was loud.” 

“That was Chad.” Jared informed her. 

“Who’s Jensen?” Jared froze next to her and she turned to him questioningly. 

“Why?” 

“Because whoever Jensen is. That Chad guy found him.” She shrugged like the clueless beta that she was when it came to Jensen and Jared didn’t allow himself to think about it. 

He shifted into his wolf form and ran towards home, ignoring the pack members he passed on the way.

***

Gale’s car rolled to a stop outside of the pack house and Jensen climbed out without a word, slamming the door behind him. Chad raced over to him and pulled him into a hug, assessing his wounds with a growl. He could sense Gale’s unease and he wanted to tear the bond out of him to get rid of the other wolf’s presence but he couldn’t do that again. It hurt too much.

“We thought you were dead.” Chad took in Jensen’s battered body and tried hard not to lash out at someone. 

“There were times when I wished I was.” Jensen admitted. 

The loud footfalls of paws broke through their reunion and one by one the pack emerged into the clearing outside the pack house. They assessed Jensen with their gazes and they all let out growls for the one who’d hurt their beta. Cole shifted and raced to him, pulling him into his arms and holding him tight. The growls stopped as another wolf burst into the clearing. Jensen turned around and his eyes caught sight of the wolf he’d been longing to see. 

“Jared.” He whispered brokenly and limped towards his mate. 

Jared shifted in one fluid movement and a strange girl appeared behind him. She smiled nervously at the pack but none of them paid her attention as Jensen’s legs gave way and he collapsed in Jared’s arms. He’d made it back. He was home. 

“Jensen.” Jared’s fingers gripped Jensen’s clothes and held him as close as possible, trying to find out if it was true. Holding on so that he wouldn’t disappear again. He was about to let out a relieved laugh when the reality sunk in. Jensen was hurt. Brutally hurt. 

There were tears in Jensen’s eyes when Jared’s thumb brushed gently over the split skin at the corners of his mouth and he took in the bruises on his throat. The scabbed over skin across his mating bite. “Who?” He wasn’t sure how his voice didn’t break from the devastation in Jensen’s eyes. “Who did this?” 

“They’re dead.” Jensen assured him. 

Jared knew what those marks were across Jensen’s mouth and it took everything inside of him to not cause bloodshed to every person the attacker had ever spoken to. He could smell the other alpha on his mate and he tried hard to fight back the bile in the back of his throat. His fingers settled over the blooded mating scar. 

“Were you claimed?” His words were so soft that only he and Jensen could hear them. 

Jensen shook his head furiously. “No. I wouldn’t be here right now if I was.” 

“Then why can’t I feel you?” Jared asked desperately. He pressed his forehead against Jensen’s and pulled away sharply. “You… you smell like…” His eyes snapped to Gale. “What have you done?” 

“I haven’t done anything.” Gale held his hands up but Jared didn’t listen as he stormed towards the other alpha. 

“He’s covered in your scent!” Jared fisted his hands in Gale’s shirt and threw him against his car. “What the fuck have you done!?” 

“Jared!” Jensen’s voice dragged him back and he turned to look at his mate. Was he his mate? “I let the bond open up again to try and find you. It latched onto the closest Were.” 

“Then change it back.” Jared demanded. “If he means nothing to you then change it back.” 

“I don’t know how.” Jensen pleaded. 

“You took it from me.” Jared accused. “Why did you fake your death anyway? Was it so hard to live with me?” 

“I didn’t choose this!” Jensen yelled and moved closer towards him. “There’s something you should know.” 

“Oh yeah? You finally fessing up to your secret affair with Gale? You been here with him this whole time Jen?” 

“Jared I swear to god I’m not above punching you.” Chad intervened. “Let him speak. You abandoned us. You owe Jensen a chance.”

“It was your mom.” Jensen spoke before Jared could argue. “She threatened Luna, Gale and the baby. Told me that she knew about Gale meeting me first and that if you knew that I was impure then you’d hate me and faking my death was the only way to go. I was locked in a room and beaten half to death on the other side of the world. None of this was my choice.” 

“My mom is dead.” Jared argued. 

“It’s true.” Chad stopped Jared from running at the information. “We knew Jensen had been kidnapped when we saw the police CCTV.” He held out a photograph and handed it over to Jared. “She’s alive.” 

Jared held the photograph with shaky hands. He couldn’t deny what he saw in the photograph but it was so much to take in. He was scared and an alpha shouldn’t be scared so instead he focused on anger and on the person who’d caused him pain. 

“What do you mean Gale met you first?” Jared turned his attention to Jensen, leaving Gale to move well out of the way. “What the fuck do you mean when you say that you’re impure?” 

“He met me when I was a kid.” Jensen replied, never feeling more fearful of his mate. “I don’t know much about it because I can’t remember it. I only met him once and then when I was eighteen and drunk in some club he pinned me against some wall in a back alley. He told me his name was Tyler. I couldn’t remember that night until your mom told me she knew. Then Gale admitted it.” 

“You’re not impure.” Jared told him confidently. “You were taken advantage of.” 

Chad, Alec and Cole had Jared pinned against the floor before he could reach Gale. The alpha stared wide eyed down at Jared as he tried to lash out at him but the other aphas were stronger than Jared after spending so long without the bond to keep him strong. 

“You’re dead!” Jared warned, trying his hardest to break free. “I’ll kill you.” 

“No you won’t.” Cole told him firmly. “I’m the alpha now and if you dare make a move towards him then I’ll take you down. Your mom is after the pack. We need all the alphas we can get.” 

“Fine.” Jared snapped, fixing Gale with a deadly look. “As soon as this is over you better start running.” He went lax in the alphas hold and turned to go back the way he came. 

Felicia was standing nervously to the side and it was the first time Jared had seen the other wolf look genuinely afraid. He pulled her into a hug before introducing her to the pack. Her eyes caught on Grace’s for a long time before she greeted everyone else. 

“So that’s the wolf you left me for?” Jensen asked, wiping at the tears in his eyes. 

“I’m not the one with a new mate.” Jared threw back and stormed off into the woods.

***

  
**Chapter 8**

***

Jensen ignored the hand on his arm and stormed off after his mate. The newcomer stepped out of his way and he caught her scent on the wind. She smelt like Jared but she was unmated. It was nothing more than spending time together and it let some relief flow through him. It wasn’t too late.

Jared knew he was being followed because Jensen was about as subtle as a charging elephant. He could hear the footsteps behind him and was surprised that his mate, ex-mate, whatever he was, could keep up. Jensen was pretty beaten up and not healed properly, it was impressive when he caught up to Jared and spun him around. Jared was momentarily startled as he was shoved back against a tree but he gained his composure to glare down at his mate. 

“Let me go.” He snarled but Jensen ignored him. 

“No.” Jensen’s grip tightened. 

Jared sighed in resignation. He just wanted to be left to mourn his loss in peace. “Just let me go Jensen. You should go be with your new mate so that you heal.” 

“How dumb are you?” Jensen dug his nails into Jared’s skin. “You feel that? That’s power. That’s strength and I’m getting that back because of you. You’re the one who makes me strong. You.” 

“Then why don’t we have a bond?” Jared wanted so much to believe Jensen. 

“We do.” Jensen argued. “You just need to take it back.” 

“How?” 

“I think you know how.” 

“It’ll hurt Gale.” Jared warned. “It will be agonising. I don’t think you can cause him that pain.” 

“After all the pain he’s caused me?” Jensen argued. “I’ve been through hell this past month and it’s all because he lied to me. I nearly got claimed against my will because I was scared of what you’d do if you found out about his lies.” 

“It hurts me to know that you were with another alpha before me, even though you were too intoxicated to be blamed for it.” Jared admitted. 

“It hurts me that you were mated before me too but I’ll overlook that.” Jensen retaliated and Jared’s eyes widened. 

“What the hell are you talking about? I’ve never mated before.” Jared didn’t have a clue where Jensen had gotten that idea from but he thought he’d only need one guess. 

“Your mom said you mated an omega. It’s what spurred her into killing them all, including him.” Jensen’s eyes were damp and Jared could see the hurt and uncertainty there. 

“Jensen, I promise you that you are my first and last mate. My only ever mate. I don’t know why she’d say that.” Jared was going to skin that woman alive when he got his hands on her. 

“Was there ever another omega?” Jensen had to know. He’d accept it if there was, hell, he’d accept it if Jared was mated before him but he wouldn’t accept a lie. 

“There was an omega who I thought I’d mate with.” Jared admitted. “But we weren’t compatible. Turns out my mom didn’t need me to be compatible for her to attack.” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” 

“I honestly didn’t think you’d want to know.” Jared shrugged. “I know I didn’t want to know about anyone in your past so I figured you’d be the same.” 

“I’d have really liked to have not been so vulnerable to your mom. Hell, to anyone. It’s you and me. Always. There has to be nothing that anyone can hold over us.” Jensen took Jared’s face in his hands and forced him to look at him. 

Jared felt the spark between them as their skin touched and watched as the bruises faded on Jensen’s skin. The bond wasn’t there but they hadn’t been together for over a month, perhaps that’s how long it took without using the bond for it to fade. He couldn’t feel the bond but he could see what his connection with Jensen was doing. He could feel the cold metal on his cheek from the wedding ring that Jensen was wearing proudly. 

“You’re mine Jay. I’m yours.” Jensen placed his lips against Jared’s and he couldn’t help but kiss him back, biting gently on his lower lip. 

“I’m mad at you.” Jared told him.

“I know.” Jensen whispered. He moved their bodies together so that they were pressed tight against each other, naked skin against soft worn clothes. 

“So fucking mad at you for putting me through this pain.” 

“I know.” Jensen sniffled and wiped angrily at his tears as Jared peppered his skin with kisses. 

“I thought you were dead. I couldn’t feel you but you’re right here. You’re ok and I’m mad at you for leaving even if it wasn’t your choice. I’m mad at you for leaving me alone but I’m mad at me for not knowing you were ok. I’m mad at me for leaving our children and running away because I couldn’t handle it. I’m mad at me for not even trying to find you, for just accepting that you were gone.” Jared’s voice broke and he sagged against Jensen, the sheer relief that he was ok was overwhelming. 

“I know.” Jensen cradled him in his arms. “I know Jay. We’re ok. We have each other again and we’ll fix it. It’ll be hard but we’ll fix it.” 

Jared took steadying breaths and looked up into his mate’s eyes, he saw hope and love and it was all it took for Jared’s anger to disappear. He wasn’t mad at Jensen. He reserved that anger for someone else. He gently touched the faint pink lines around Jensen’s mouth, thankful that they were almost gone. His fingers then moved onto his mating bite and he caressed the bruised skin there. It was the worst damaged place but he could see his own mark standing proud against the skin. Through it all his mark had survived. 

Jensen gasped at Jared leant forward and kissed the damaged area before letting his canines elongate and pierce the skin. His mate needed to feel his claim above the alpha that hurt him. Jensen needed this. 

“Please Jay.” Jensen begged. “Make it all go away.”

***

“I think that went well.” Chad beamed.

“Oh yeah.” Cole rolled his eyes. “I have a father who has returned from the dead with all kinds of trouble, another father hell bent on killing one of my best alphas, an endangered species to keep off the extinction list and a mate who’s due to pop any time now.” 

“Pop?” Chad winced. “Can you please say give birth? Pop sounds… messy.” 

“And my second in command is a jackass.” He narrowed his eyes. 

“Well I have a rude alpha with no real ambition.” Chad was pushing Cole’s limits and he knew it but the alpha didn’t care. Cole’s limits needed to be pushed if they were going to stand any chance of survival. 

Cole ignored Chad in favour of surveying the pack and making sure that everyone had gotten home ok. Gale was pacing and looking mildly terrified, Sophia was biting her nails with a mix of excitement and terror and Grace was giving goo goo eyes at the new wolf. 

“I give up for today.” Cole announced. “Somebody come get me when my fathers have fucked out their problems.” 

Grace scrunched her face up in distaste at the comment but she shook it off in favour of actually approaching the new wolf. The pack didn’t seem all that interested in the new wolf but Grace couldn’t focus on anyone else. She smiled as she approached and Felicia grinned in return. 

“Hey. I’m Grace.” She waved lamely. 

“Hi.” Felicia laughed. “Nice to know it’s not just me who’s socially awkward.” 

“You survived with my dad for a month. I’d say you were pretty well adapted.” 

“Or dumb enough and annoying enough that I wouldn’t leave him alone.” 

“I prefer, endearing.” 

“You think I’m endearing?” Dimples ruled her smile and Grace lost herself in it, completely forgetting that she’d actually said something. 

“I’m Grace.” She almost slapped herself in the face for how pathetic she sounded. 

“It’s nice to meet you again.” Felicia bit her lip and Grace realised that she already introduced herself. God why the hell was she so tongue tied?

***

Jensen let out a hiss of pain as Jared spun him around so that it was his back slammed against the tree and Jared was pressing against him. His pain was forgotten and an overwhelming sense of coming home coursed through him as Jared pinned him to the tree and pulled one of Jensen’s thighs up and wrapped his leg around Jared’s hips.

They both gasped at the sudden friction that created and Jensen let instinct take over to hike his other leg up and wrap them both around Jared’s waist, trusting him to hold him up as hands cupped under his ass. Their mouths met in a collision of desperate, wet kisses and teasing nips as Jared pulled off his shirt. The pack wasn’t all that far away but if they had any sense then they wouldn’t come looking for them. 

Neither of them spoke as they gracelessly dropped to the floor. Jensen gasped at the pain in his knees from the impact and Jared let out a grunt at the force against his back but they didn’t take a moment to dwell on it and continued their kisses. Jensen kicked off his own pants and underwear to save time and allowed himself to fall onto his back so that Jared could roll on top of him and align their hips. 

Jared didn’t waste any time after so long apart and didn’t even tease Jensen, just pressed inside and allowed Jensen’s natural lube to guide the way. Jensen let out a long groan as the feeling of being completely full encompassed him and Jared answered it with his own groan as his hips began to gain momentum. 

After so many years together their bodies moved in sync, knowing instinctively what the other needed and how to give it to them. Precise kisses and touches hurtled them towards completion and Jensen gasped as teeth pierced the skin against his throat once more. His mate had thoroughly claimed him and there was no doubt in his mind that Jared still loved him. There was no trace of another alpha left on his skin after Jared’s claim and Jensen moaned dirtily as he got even closer.

The bond snapped back into focus and they both screamed out in pleasure at the intensity of it, reaching their climax at the same time and feeling whole again as the knot swelled between them. Jared collapsed on top of him, moulding their bodies together and panting as if he’d ran for days. A quick glance into Jared’s mind told him that he’d been running for weeks, terrified of reality. 

“I never thought I’d see you again.” Jared’s kiss tasted of salt and Jensen felt out for him through the bond, reassuring him in ways that words couldn’t. 

“I’m here.” He told him firmly. “I’m never leaving you again.” 

“You were kidnapped. You never left me in the first place.” Jared’s face told Jensen that he was weaving through his own memories of the experience. 

Jensen’s head was a scary place over the past month and Jared found it hard to continue, listening in on certain things his mother had told his mate and getting a very clear view of the alpha who had assaulted him. He also delved a little deeper, searching out that moment all those years ago in the back of some alley outside a club. It infuriated Jared to see that Gale had not only touched his mate but had just taken what he wanted against a wall in public instead of somewhere that Jensen could be cherished. 

“Hey.” Jensen’s voice snapped him back to the present. “Stop searching for things you don’t want to find.” 

“There are certain things that I need to know.” Jared told him sadly as he continued to pry his way through his mate’s head and he rolled his eyes when he felt Jensen do the same to him so that they were going through those memories together. 

He froze on a very recent memory of Jensen lying broken in some warehouse and Gale running to his rescue. Of Gale _kissing_ his mate and of Jensen kissing him back. A growl build up in his throat and Jensen shushed him, forcing him to continue with the memory. Jensen had been delirious enough to think that it was Jared. He’d had no intention of being with the other alpha when they bonded. 

Jensen’s eyes widened as he remembered the connection he had to Gale. “Breaking the bond. Do you think it hurt?” 

“I have no idea.” Jared shrugged. He didn’t really care if the alpha was in pain after what he’d done. 

A chorus of howls and yelling back at the pack house answered loud and clear for them. The bond was broken and a wolf was down. That much was certain.

***

  
**Chapter 9**

***

Gale collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain and the whole pack jumped to his aid. Some howled in sympathy while others tried to comfort him. They all knew very little about the situation so proved useless to the other wolf’s pain and instead had to stand by and watch him suffer. All they knew for certain was that he had somehow bonded with Jensen and that Jared was very likely taking that bond back.

“Gale?” Grace dropped down at his side, hating to see her previous mate in such pain. “Soph!” 

Sophia came rushing over and ordered Chad and Alec to try and lift him up. They struggled because he wouldn’t hold still but eventually they managed to get him off the floor. Both alphas looked at Sophia expectantly and their eyes widened as she reeled back and punched Gale in the face, smiling when he went limp in their arms. 

“What the hell did you do that for?” Chad gaped at his mate. 

“The only way that pain will go away is if he’s unconscious. Sedating him isn’t quick enough and I kind of wanted to punch him anyway for what he did to Jensen.” She shrugged her small shoulders and directed the alphas to take him to her healing room to sleep it off. 

“Did you have to punch him?” Grace asked with an annoyed huff.

“Did you have to eye fuck the newcomer in front of him while Jensen’s out getting actually fucked?” Sophia retorted and smirked when Grace didn’t reply.

***

“My ass is numb.” Jensen complained and Jared snorted on a laugh.

“Shouldn’t be.” He teased and rocked gently within his mate. 

Jensen moaned softly and tangled his legs with Jared’s. “Not like that. I think I’m leaning on a rock or something.” 

“Hey it was you who started this in the woods. Nothing we haven’t done before.” Jared held his hands up defensively and Jensen rolled his eyes in response. 

“I’m not complaining about the sex but I really can’t feel my butt cheek.” 

“Can you _ever_ feel your butt cheek?” Jared raised a questioning eyebrow and Jensen considered it for a long moment before shrugging it off. 

“So… your mom’s back.” Jensen wasn’t up for a subtlety award but it was no longer a topic they could tip toe around. 

“Not for long.” Jared sighed. “She’s terrified of me. She’ll either not attack the pack and the council will find her or she’ll attack and probably end up killed.” 

“You sound confident.” 

“I told you… she’s scared of me. She knows that at full strength I can beat her and she’s scared. Explains why she took you.” Jared nuzzled against his mate and kissed over his mating bite. 

“She also said something that you didn’t see…” Jensen trailed off when Jared turned his attention to him. “She said… she said she knew where my mom was.” 

“I thought she was dead?” Jared sent him a quizzical look but sighed at the look Jensen gave him. “You’re right. Nobody is dead these days. Won’t she be really old now if she’s alive?” 

“Apparently she’s a cougar.” 

“Maybe she’s lying?” Jared offered and wrapped his arms around Jensen to offer comfort. “She lied about me so it would only make sense for her to lie about that too.” 

“But she didn’t lie about Gale.” Jensen argued. 

“What are you going to do about him?” Jared didn’t think he could bear it if he saw them together in the same room again let alone speak to each other. 

“I can’t decide if I’ll beat him or strangle him.” Jensen was more than angry at the alpha. He would go for blood if nobody stopped him. 

“Don’t you think the pain of losing the bond was enough?” Jared was being very careful to judge his mate’s reactions. He wasn’t going to allow room for another alpha in his mate’s life. 

“Will it kill him?” Jensen asked. 

“Do you care?” 

“No.”

***

“Are you ok?” Felicia asked Grace when the other wolves went inside the house to calm down after the day’s events.

“Yeah.” She let out a shuddering breath and allowed Felicia to wrap her into a hug. “It’s just hard seeing him in pain.” 

“Past boyfriend?” 

“More like past mate and father of my child.” Grace nodded towards Rachel when she came out of the house and ran up to her mother. 

“Wow.” Felicia’s eyes widened at that information. 

“Is daddy going to be ok?” Rachel asked nervously. 

“Yeah sweetie.” Grace assured her. “He’ll be fine.” 

“What about papa Jensen and papa Jared?” 

“They’re fine too.” Grace pressed a kiss against her daughter’s forehead. “I’d like you to meet someone ok?” 

“Ok.” Rachel nodded and looked up towards Felicia. “I’m Rachel.” 

“Hi there Rachel.” Felicia grinned at her and crouched down to be closer to her height. “I’m Felicia.” 

“Are you mom’s new mate?” She asked boldly. 

“I… uh…” Felicia’s eyes widened at being put on the spot for something even she had no idea about. 

“Why don’t you go and play with Ava and Jessica? I’m sure James will let you play that game you like on the Xbox if you ask him nicely.” Grace suggested and let out a sigh of relief when Rachel took her up on the offer. 

“So…” Felicia pulled an awkward face and they both laughed. 

“Do you feel it?” Grace asked shyly. 

“I feel something.” Felicia admitted. “We don’t get mates like you do so I don’t know what it feels like. I assume it’s what it feels like.” 

“With everything that’s going on it is such an inappropriate time to find my mate.” 

“But if you’re mated to me then you won’t get to have any more children. How is that possible?” Felicia knew close to nothing about mates because she’d never had to. She was going into this thing blind and hoping to come out ok.

“I already have Rachel.” Grace smiled at the mention of her daughter. “It’s going to be messy with Gale for a while but she’s my daughter and she’d be yours too. Danneel and Lauren are female mates and they work out just fine. My instinct is telling me that I don’t need to produce young. I just need you.” 

“Give it a week and you’ll be ready to throw me off a building.” Felicia joked and pulled nervously at the edge of her tee shirt. 

“Shut up and kiss her!” They both spun to see Jared and Jensen stumble out into the clearing, arms wrapped around each other and grinning like they knew a secret. 

“Wow!” Felicia dropped her jaw and faked being shocked. “You actually know how to smile!” 

“Shut up you.” Jared pulled her close and messed up her hair. “I’m helping you have style.” 

“You’re a gigantic, naked freak!” She replied and slapped his arm. 

“Well I wasn’t going to worry about your ‘honk if you’re horny’ tee shirt when my mate came back from the dead now was I?” Jared smiled as Jensen nuzzled against him. 

“What do I need to honk?” Jensen nipped at Jared’s collarbone and he had to move his mate in front of him so that he didn’t scare his daughter by getting hard in front of her. 

“We’ll leave you two alone.” Jared grinned and flashed Felicia a thumbs up as he dragged Jensen along with him inside. 

“I wonder what happened between Grace and Gale.” Jensen turned to Jared as if he knew. 

“I guess she’ll tell us when she’s ready.” Jared shrugged and pulled on a pair of sweatpants from near the door. With so many naked people wandering around they had clothes stashed everywhere. 

“Daddy!” They walked into the living room and were bombarded by Ava and Jessica. 

The two girls wrapped their arms around Jensen and the omega dropped to his knees to pull them into his embrace. He felt tears well up in his eyes and couldn’t believe he’d been away from his babies for so long. His older children acted all mature about it and gave him a quick hug before hugging Jared but Dakota held onto him for dear life when she got her turn. 

“It’s ok.” He told her when she started crying into his shoulder. “I’m ok.” 

“I missed you.” She sobbed and Jensen just held on tighter. Dakota had always been Jensen’s best friend in the whole world apart from Jared and she clung to him like he might disappear again. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jensen promised her and kissed her temple while Jared wrapped his arms around both of them. Jessica and Ava were too young to really appreciate Jensen’s return over a game of guitar hero so they abandoned the welcome in order of continuing their game. 

“Ouch.” Chad hissed in sympathy and touched a finger lightly on Jared’s back. 

“Ow!” Jared jerked forward at the pain from Chad’s touch. “What the hell?” 

“Those marks looked painful.” Chad shrugged. 

“So you touched them?” Jared raised a disbelieving eyebrow. 

“Oh please.” Chad waved him off. “Those marks came from sex so don’t pretend you’re not proud of them.” 

“Never said I wasn’t proud of them, they just hurt is all.” Jared pouted like a child. 

“Anyway.” Chad chose to swiftly change the subject. “Jim is coming over and Cole wants to see you when he gets here. Gale had to be knocked out and I think he’s about to regain consciousness.” 

“If I saw him right now then I’d just knock him right back out again.” Jensen snarled. 

“If it helps, Sophia knocked him out by punching him.” Chad offered.

“I knew there was a reason I loved that girl.” Jensen beamed. “Speaking of the devil!” 

“Jen!” Sophia rushed over to her friend and buried herself in Jensen’s strong arms. “I knew my science wasn’t wrong.” 

“Soph. You and your science are enough to make my head hurt. Please don’t explain.” Sophia was a big geek and Jensen had no intention of even trying to understand her medical talk. 

“It’s just… my calculations about the bond and you being immortal together totally go against you dying and so you had to be alive but I didn’t want to say anything because Jared walked around looking half devastated and half murderous so I didn’t…” Jensen silenced her by pressing his hand over her mouth. 

“Sophia… I’m _very_ tired. Please stop talking science.” Jensen grinned but yanked his hand back when Sophia licked it. 

“Ew!” Sophia grabbed the corner of Chad’s shirt and wiped her tongue against it. 

“Excuse you!” Chad glared at his mate. 

“His hand was salty!” Sophia flailed her free arm around and scrubbed frantically at her tongue. 

“Oh yeah.” Jensen clutched at his stomach as he laughed harder than he had in over a month. “Me and Jared had some make up time.” 

“You’re not kissing me until you’ve bleached your mouth out with acid.” Chad told Sophia firmly and she retaliated by grabbing his head and licking across his lips. “You bitch!” 

“If I’m suffering then so are you!” She yelled and dodged out of reach as he chased her. “We’re mates! We suffer together!” 

He ignored her in favour of throwing her over his shoulder and dumping her on the couch to tickle the life out of her. Jared and Jensen were both keeled over and laughing hysterically, so damn thankful for something to laugh at after feeling sadness for so long. 

“So Soph. Did you get a mini Jared or a mini Jensen?” Genevieve asked and ducked out of the way of the couch cushion Sophia threw at her. 

“Gross!” She yelled. 

“Hey you assholes!” Genevieve pulled them both down for a hug. “I missed you two. Misha’s cookies have been going uneaten for weeks without you.” 

“I’m right on it!” Jensen rushed out of the room and headed towards the kitchen without another word. If there were cookies up for grabs then he’d gladly take them. 

He was stuffing another sweet treat into his mouth when the doorbell rang and Jim let himself inside. Jensen froze when he caught sight of the grim expression on the other man’s face and he silently followed him to Jared’s office which was now Cole’s office. Cole, Chad, Jensen and Jared all sat patiently while Jim gathered himself.

“We found her.” Jim announced. 

“And…” Jared prompted. 

“She’s dead.” Jim gave Jared a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry Jared.”

***

  
**Chapter 10**

***

“Are you sure?” Jared had believed his mom was dead for over a century. He needed confirmation.

“You’re welcome to identify the body if it would put you at ease.” Jim bit his lip nervously. 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Jared wasn’t alpha anymore but it was his mother they were talking about. It wasn’t Cole’s place to take over from him on the subject. 

“We didn’t kill her.” 

“Meaning?” 

“She was murdered.” 

“By who?” Jensen shouldn’t interrupt the alphas talking but he hadn’t made up his mind about how cruel his captor really was and it was worrying to find out that there was someone out there who could kill her so effortlessly. 

“We don’t know. That’s the problem.” Jim scraped a hand over his beard and shrugged. “We’re blind without her. We don’t know who she was working with, who her enemies were or what her plans were. All we know is that she wanted this pack so as of right now the entire council will be patrolling the premises until we get a confrontation or we’re certain it’s safe.” 

“Great.” Jared muttered. “She got herself killed before I had the chance to kill her myself.”

“You don’t happen to think it could be suicide do you?” Jensen asked. “She was terrified of taking on the pack with Jared at full strength. Returning me here ruined those plans and she knew Jared would be back at full strength soon. Perhaps she took the easy way out.” 

“The council are looking into it. For now all we know is that we’ve got a dead wolf on our hands and no idea how she died. I’m sorry for your loss again Jared. I’ll leave you to reunite with your pack. If you need any of us then we’ll be around somewhere. It’s up to Cole if you send any of your own alphas out to help us but we’re perfectly fine on our own.” Jim clasped his hand on Jared’s shoulder in sympathy before letting himself out. 

“Are you ok?” Jensen asked, wrapping an arm around Jared and offering all the support he could. 

“No.” Jared muttered. “She’s been alive this whole time and now she’s dead. Who the hell killed her? Or if she killed herself then what the hell did she know and not want us to get out of her?” 

“With all the drama that surrounds you two you should come with a damn warning label!” Chad groaned. “Now we’ve got the fucking council riding our ass for who the hell knows how long.”

“If you want someone to ride your ass and get all that frustration out then all you have to do is ask.” Jared grinned at his friend. 

“I haven’t missed you one bit.” Chad glared at him. 

“Did you miss me, baby?” Jensen leered at him and dropped himself in Chad’s lap. 

“Ew!” Chad shoved him off and Jensen continued to laugh while Jared wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

“Mine.” Jared stated as he nipped behind Jensen’s ear. 

“Trust me, I know.” Chad held his hands up defensively. “I’m not the one horny for your mate.” 

“Speaking of, where is the liar?” Jensen was itching to throttle the alpha. 

“Right here.” Gale interrupted them and Jensen grinned. 

“Oh good. You’re up.” Jensen tried to move towards the alpha but Jared held him back. “Why the hell did you lie to me?” 

“Because you wouldn’t have accepted the truth when you were human.” Gale told him honestly. “And by the time I realised who you were you were already mated to Jared.” 

“But you’d already lied!” Jensen yelled. “You said you were younger than me but you’re not.” 

“I’ve been lying my whole life.” Gale shrugged. “I didn’t want to lie to you though.” 

“I trusted you!” Jensen stared at his old friend in disgust. “I curled up on the couch with you whenever I couldn’t sleep. I let you hold me whenever I was upset and I actually stood up for you every single time Jared got jealous. I knew you loved me. I knew that. But Gale I saw you as someone who’d _never_ hurt me.” 

“I wouldn’t hurt you.” Gale tried to argue but Jensen cut him off. 

“Bullshit!” Jensen spat at him. “This past month has been your fault! If I’d have known any of the lies you’ve been keeping then I wouldn’t have left. I wouldn’t have been afraid. I was half way across the world and scared out of my fucking mind. I was fucking thrown about by some macho alpha because of you! I was _used_ by an alpha. Because. Of. _You._ ”

“Jensen, I’m so sorry for everything. I can’t even begin to explain it.” 

“You’re right! You can’t. There is no explanation for it Gale. _Nothing_ will make it ok. You had a wonderful mate. She was my daughter and we let you mate with her knowing full well that you were capable of losing a mate. She let you mate her knowing you actually loved me and you let her down. You let my baby down and you let me down and you need to get it through your thick alpha skull. I will _never_ love you. I despise you.” 

“Despise me?” Gale’s eyes were watery but he held a sneer as he looked at Jensen. “Or do you despise yourself? You gave yourself up to me without even a thought. Just like the whore you were bred to be.” 

Jensen snapped. He wrenched himself from Jared’s arms and pounced on the alpha. Cole had told Jared he couldn’t kill him but Jensen hadn’t been told such a thing. He was an omega and he probably couldn’t beat him anyway but after everything he’d been through it was certainly worth the try. Gale tried to block Jensen’s flying fists but the omega was pissed and lashing out without any real thought or technique. He just wanted blood and was satisfied when his elongated claws scratched across the alpha’s face. 

“Kitty got his claws out I see.” Gale shoved Jensen back and wiped at the blood dripping down his face. 

“Don’t fucking call me kitty you asshole!” Jensen shifted easily and launched himself at the alpha. Gale shifted into his wolf form too and braced himself. 

The two wolves collided in a fury of teeth and claws and Jensen distantly heard Sophia scream. “Not in the fucking house!” 

Jensen ignored her though and threw his body at the alpha, using his anger as fuel to make up for the difference in size. The house wasn’t big enough to throw their bodies around in but that didn’t matter as they each slammed into various surfaces, dodging the teeth and claws that were flung out. 

He could feel his bond pulsing and the fire burning up inside of him and he knew Jared was giving him strength. He knew that his alpha would happily stand by and let him kill his opponent and it threw him off for a split second. Did he want to kill his opponent?

His loss of concentration was all Gale needed to snap at his ankle and he howled as he felt something break. He shouldered the wolf out of the way and used his moment of freedom to shift into his cougar, slicing across the alpha’s face once more when he snapped at him. 

“ _Kitty can’t fight in his wolf form with the big boys huh?_ ” Gale taunted and Jensen hissed in return. 

“ _My wolf is an omega so it’s not the best form to fight with. But my cougar. My cougar is all alpha._ ” He ignored the pain in his ankle and leapt upon the wolf’s back, digging his claws in wherever he could and biting down hard. 

He heard a satisfying yelp as his teeth bit down to bone in the alpha’s shoulder but his glee was cut short when he lost his footing and the wolf used all of his strength and rammed him against the wall at such a force that he felt the sickening crunch of bone in his chest and he went down without a fight.

He unconsciously shifted back into his human form, clutching at his shattered ribs and struggling to breathe while coughing up a sticky substance that was undoubtedly blood. Jensen looked up at the alpha and saw nothing of the love he’d claimed to have, he saw outright hatred as Gale clutched at his bleeding shoulder. 

“I will not bow down to a fucking omega.” He snarled but didn’t get the chance to say much more before he was ripped out of Jensen’s vision and slammed against the opposite wall with a strong arm against his throat. 

“Then maybe you’ll bow to his fucking alpha.” Jared pushed hard enough that Gale went limp in his arms in seconds before throwing him to the ground without a care. 

“J-Jay.” Jensen wheezed, coughing up more blood and trying to hold back bile as he did so. 

“Jensen!” Jared rushed to his side but was shoved off by Sophia as she quickly began assessing him to make sure he could actually breathe. 

“You made a mess of my fucking floor, Freckles!” She glared down at the omega and Jensen smiled weakly. “Can you breathe?” 

“Hurts like hell.” Jensen admitted and coughed once more. 

“So it should with the impact you took. Thought you were going to leave a Jensen shaped hole in my wall. I’ve just decorated you asshole.” She shook her head fondly and placed a cold hand against Jensen’s now naked chest after ripping his clothes off while shifting. 

Jensen whimpered at the agony and Jared barely refrained from wrenching Sophia’s hands off his mate but he knew she was helping and so held it back. Healers had a certain energy about them and could manipulate elements to a small degree in order to heal in ways that no modern technology could master. Jared could hear the bones in Jensen’s chest as they merged themselves together and the wet sound Jensen let out as the pressure was relieved from his lung that had no doubt collapsed in the impact. 

None of the alphas had made an attempt to stop Jensen attacking Gale. They had a silent agreement that they wouldn’t kill him but the omega had the right to lash out after their history. They had stood back and let Jensen get it out of his system knowing that the omega couldn’t kill him but praying that Gale didn’t retaliate. The alpha could have easily killed Jensen if he’d tried and they’d all stood back and let it happen but it needed to happen. They needed to have it out and blood was normally the best way for a Were to do anything. 

“Think maybe my pack could stop fighting each other for five minutes? Just so we’re in top condition if, oh I don’t know… we’re attacked?!” Cole narrowed his eyes at the surrounding pack members and Jared felt a warm surge of pride for his son and how he was handling his new alpha status. 

“Being top dog suits you.” Jared told him. 

“You should see the way Luna drags him around by the balls.” Chad snorted and Cole slapped him around the back of the head. 

“Did you guys ever find out what was up with her anyway?” Jared asked and held his hand out for Jensen to hold as Sophia got him comfortable enough to heal on his own. 

“Nah. Not even Sophia’s freaky science can figure it out. She’s stuck to full moons though.” Cole shrugged in a way that said it was far too much for the alpha to think about. “She can’t shift at will, can apparently only shift into a cougar and is unable to communicate through her mind but she’s ok. Her and the baby are happy and healthy and that’s all I’m worried about right now.” 

“You’re a stronger alpha than me then.” Jared told him earnestly. “If that was Jensen then I’d be going bat shit insane.” 

“Uh Jared… when you found out he was an omega you _did_ go bat shit insane.” Chad reminded him. 

“You left me alone for a week.” Jensen pointed out, groaning when it made his chest hurt. 

“You shut up and heal.” Jared smiled warmly at his mate. 

“How’s Gale going to be?” Cole asked Sophia when she moved to him. 

“He’s bleeding a lot but no more than Jensen. Seems that Jared just knocked him out. He’ll be fine.” She shrugged and left him to wake up by himself, reluctant to help the alpha even though it was in her nature. “I’m not sure how much longer he’ll stay here though after this.” 

“Good.” Jensen muttered. “The sooner he goes the better.”

***

  
**Chapter 11**

***

“Ow.” Jensen whined as Sophia cleaned off some of the blood on his temple once he’d healed enough to be moved to the healing room.

“Stop complaining you big baby.” She scolded and continued to prod him with the offending cloth. 

“It hurts.” He pouted. 

“I’m not surprised you dumbass.” She rolled her eyes. “What the hell made you think you could win against an alpha?” 

“I’ve done it before.” 

“Yeah with enough silver running through your veins to kill a small pack of wolves.” She huffed as he flinched away from her again. “I give up. You can make Jared give you a sponge bath.” 

“Where is he anyway?” Jensen had only been away from his mate for a few minutes but he was already missing him. 

“Talking to Cole about something.” She shrugged. “Probably having a macho alpha pissing contest because that’s the only damn thing you guys have done since you got back.” 

“I’ve only been back a few hours!” Jensen argued. 

“And look at the damage you’ve caused!” She had a point but she hugged him before he could feel bad about it. “But I’m so glad you’re home.”

***

“What’s happening with Gale then?” Jared asked as he reclined on the chair opposite his son in his former office.

“I have no idea.” Cole sighed. “I suck at this alpha stuff. Are you going to take over again?” He asked hopefully. 

“Nah.” Jared waved him off. “This pack’s yours now. I’d like some time to just worry about Jen and your brothers and sisters for a little while.” 

“I can’t do this on my own!” 

“You’re not alone.” Jared told him firmly. “You’re the alpha. Luna is your beta. You have a child on the way and me and Chad as your back up if you ever need us. You’re the most pampered alpha I’ve ever seen.” He grinned at his son. “You’re doing great.” 

Cole let out a disbelieving laugh. “I’m not so sure.” 

“You stopped me killing Gale.” Jared pointed out. “ _Twice._ Not an easy thing to do.” 

“Well you are hell bent on killing one of my best alphas. I’m not going to let you kill him when we’re threatened by who the hell knows what.” 

“Hey. _I’m_ your best alpha you cheeky little shit.” He leaned over the desk and cuffed his son around the back of the head and Chad shorted a laugh behind him. 

“Oh yeah. Abuse your alpha why don’t you.” Cole muttered, glaring at his father and Chad. 

“I’ve been running this chaotic place for over a century. I’m going to fully embrace my vacation. If you can do this on your own then great but if you give it an honest to god try and you don’t want to be alpha just yet then that’s fine too. Me and Chad will fight it out.” Jared assured his son but Chad let out a snort of laughter that said otherwise. 

“Oh no, Jared. This baby is all yours if Cole steps down. No way am I insane enough to fully run this joint. Second in command is my ideal position. I get to have people do what I say and none of the paperwork or actual stress of being alpha. You can go to hell if you think I’m taking over.” Chad smirked at him and Jared rolled his eyes. His best friend had never been one for responsibilities. 

“Tell me again how you’ve managed to raise three kids?” Jared asked, honestly confused how Chad managed it. 

“Um, fuck you.” Chad grinned. “I raised my kids brilliantly.” 

“Yep.” Jared snorted a laugh. “That’s why only one of them is left here.” 

“You were the alpha.” Chad teased. “They obviously left because of you. Oscar’s only still here because he was unfortunate enough to mate with your son. Poor kid.” 

“Hey, Alec’s my brother!” Cole threw a stack of post it notes at the alpha, only just missing Chad’s head. 

“I put your brother on his ass enough that I’ll do it to you too!” Chad warned. 

“Bring it Uncle Chaddykins.” Cole grinned and Jared had to stand up to hold Chad back. 

“I’ll kill him!” Chad yelled as Jared held him off the ground while the alpha’s limbs flailed around uselessly. “How the ever loving fuck are you so strong after a month away, Padalecki?” 

“I just found out my mate’s alive after a month of thinking he’s dead. That’s the best strength any alpha needs.” Jared beamed at the thought of his mate. 

“Good job Cole stopped you going near Gale then because it’d be a very different story otherwise.” Chad noted. 

“It would.” Jared agreed. “I hate funerals.”

***

Jensen yawned as he waited for his wounds to fully heal. Getting better sure was a snooze fest. Sophia and Grace were sitting at the computer across the room looking up some medical stuff that Jensen would never be interested in but Felicia was paying great interest. It was adorable how eager she was to get to know everything about her mate.

“It’s really cool that you know all this stuff.” Felicia told her future mate. 

“You don’t have to compliment her.” Jensen told her. “You’re already in there.” 

“Some of us like romance!” Sophia snapped at him. “Shut up and get better.” 

“You know you were much nicer before I got kidnapped.” Jensen noted. 

“Well yeah, you were the alpha’s mate.” Sophia shrugged. “I can say whatever the hell I want without the fear of Jared throwing me out of the pack now.” 

“You know he wouldn’t do that.” Jensen frowned at the beta. 

“I know.” She nodded. “It doesn’t hurt to be safe though. Besides, I’ve always been sort of mean to you anyway.”

“Well yay for me.” Jensen said with false enthusiasm. “Now you get to be extra mean.” 

“You betcha.” She winked at him but a knock at the door stopped him from retaliating. 

“If that’s Jared then tell him he can’t come and see me until he brings me some more of Misha’s cookies.” Jensen had missed those sugary drops of heaven. 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Jensen stiffened and his eyes narrowed as Gale stepped into the room. 

“I don’t think you should be in here.” Sophia told him, the tone of her voice suggesting she wasn’t one to be messed with. 

“I just came to tell you that I’m leaving.” Gale smiled sadly at Jensen. 

“Good.” Was his reply. 

“Some of the pack have decided to come with me.” 

“What?!” Jensen couldn’t believe the pack would split up. They were all his family. 

“We’ll stay here until the threat is gone but after that we’re leaving.” 

“Why have the pack decided to split up? What the hell is happening?” Jensen sent a desperate look to Sophia but she looked just as stunned. 

“We clearly can’t coexist together. Jared wouldn’t allow it even if we could. I’ve announced that I’m leaving and some members opted to come with me.” Gale purposely didn’t look at Grace. “Rachel asked to come with me.” 

“No.” Jensen snarled and was off the bed before he had time to think about his broken ankle, dropping to the floor in agony when he knocked the bones out of alignment again. “Fuck!” 

“You won’t take her!” Grace went full on mother cougar at the alpha, her eyes sparked luminous green and she advanced on the man threatening taking her child. 

“I told her she had to stay here.” Gale held his hands up defensively, bracing himself for her attack but it didn’t come. “Once she knew you weren’t coming too she chose to stay anyway.” 

“You’re letting her stay?” Grace’s eyes shone with loss and hope at the same time. 

“I’d never take her away from you.” He assured her. “You’re her mom. Plus she’s about to become a bratty teenager so she needs a woman in her life.” 

“Until she finds her mate you’re her alpha. Technically she’s yours.” Grace didn’t believe that Gale would just let her stay. He worshiped his daughter.

“That’s not how it works.” Jensen told her from his position on the floor. 

“What?” Grace frowned at that information along with Sophia. Felicia looked lost from the beginning but even more so now. 

“The Were that gives birth to the child is the parent who ‘owns’ the child. The alpha has no rule over a child and can’t even be part of their life unless the beta or omega lets them. The only way he’d get her is if you were no longer around.” Jensen explained. 

“How do you know that?” Sophia asked. “That’s a really old law. Mates stay together so often these days that nobody even talks about that law anymore.” 

“When I was pregnant with Alec and Grace I had to assure Jared for a solid month that I wasn’t going to keep him out of their life. He kept saying he was only part of their life if I let him.” Jensen hadn’t known it was so unheard of. 

“Wow.” Sophia let out a low whistle. “I knew Jared was old school but that’s quite surprising. Figured he’d be all overbearing parent as opposed to a step back and leave it up to you parent.” 

“So I have a child with an unmated alpha and nobody cared to mention that my daughter would always be with me?” Grace looked at them both in disbelief. 

“You have Jared for a dad.” Jensen shrugged. “You’d never lose her.” 

“That’s not the point.” Grace glared at her father. 

“Don’t give me that look.” He glared straight back. “I’ve been on the floor for a good few minutes now with a broken ankle and not one of you has moved to help me. Do you see me complaining?” 

“Sorry dad.” Grace rushed over to help him back onto the bed, quickly checking his ankle was ok before turning back to Gale. “So you’re really not taking her.” 

“No.” He shook his head firmly. “I’m not going to be too far. Far enough to be off Padalecki land but not far enough that I can’t be here in a heartbeat if she wants me. We’ve snagged a place on the border of your land so the pack isn’t completely broken. Just separated.” 

“And you’ll be alpha.” Grace asked. 

“Yes.” He nodded. 

“You’ll need a healer.” She pointed out. 

“I called Rose.” Gale informed her. 

“You called up my daughter?” Sophia glared at the alpha. 

“She’s already left this pack. Her and her brother are happy to come and be with some of the family again. She’s a healer like you and her current pack already has two. She wants to be closer to home but far enough away that she can still search for her mate and James just wants to be with his sister.” Gale explained. 

“Thank god you meant James Murray.” Jensen sighed. “If you took Ava’s mate then I’d launch myself at you again.” 

“You’re in a hospital bed.” Gale pointed out. 

“There’s a spare one.” Jensen growled. 

“Please stop arguing.” Grace pleaded. 

“You better not have roped any of my kids into this.” Jensen warned. 

“Don’t worry. They’re all team Jensen.” Gale retorted. 

“I’m not above slapping you both.” Sophia said and fixed them both with her best bitch face. 

“So who’s staying here then?” Jared appeared next to Gale in the doorway, smirking when the other alpha backed off considerably. 

“You, Jensen, Chad, Sophia, Cole, Luna, Alec, Oscar, Dakota, Jamie, Lucy, Ava, Jessica, James, Grace, Rachel, Misha, Genevieve, Lauren, Danneel and Josh whenever he’s around.” Gale listed off the remaining pack members. “And the new endangered chick.” 

“Felicia.” Grace added with a low growl. 

“Wow that didn’t take you long.” Gale snarked. 

“Stop acting like a scorned lover, Gale.” Grace replied. “It doesn’t suit you.” 

“It suits me just as much as lesbian suits you.” 

“Well clearly you didn’t give me much of a knot to miss.” Grace stood protectively in front of her new mate. 

“Oh I didn’t need to hear that!” Jared slapped a hand over his ears. 

“Hell I didn’t even notice it and I was used to human cocks.” Jensen added unhelpfully. 

“Would you like to be sedated?” Sophia warned the omega. 

“Yes please.” Jensen grinned cheekily. “Give me the good stuff.” 

“Maybe I’ll just knock you out with my fist too.” Sophia slapped his thigh, _hard_.

“Can we please be adults?” Jared asked the room. “We’re about to be left with a pack of twenty two, twenty three when the baby comes and we’ve only got five alphas and a cougar who’s always on vacation. Three alpha cougars if you include Grace and Jensen. That’s much more concerning than your epic love rivalry.” As Jared spoke the words he scented an unfamiliar alpha and spun around to come face to face with his daughter, grinning like an idiot and clinging on to some guy he’d never met before. 

“Sweetie.” Jared gave Dakota a false smile and nodded towards the alpha. “What the hell is that?” 

“This is Ian.” She replied dreamily. “I went to the store for some ice cream like four hours ago while you were all fighting and I bumped into him. He’s my mate.” 

“He fucking isn’t!” Jared yelled. “You’re becoming a nun and you know it!” 

“Papa, we’ve been through this.” Dakota sighed. “I’m twenty one. My only other boyfriend ended up causing loads of problems when he was turned and is destined to mate my little sister. I finally found my mate.” 

“No.” Jared shook his head as if he was talking to a confused child. “Your last attempt at a boyfriend ended so tragically I banned you from alphas. Ever. We decided you were going to live in a church as a nun.” 

“No papa.” Dakota corrected. “You spun out a fantasy about sending me away to become a nun while dad laughed his ass off and Chad threw bagels at you.” 

“You’re too young.” Jared told her. “You’re not having sex. Ever.” 

“Uh…” Dakota looked down to the floor before unzipping her jacket and revealing the shiny new mating bite that lay at the base of her throat. “Too late?” 

Jensen turned to Sophia. “Actually I think I’ll take that sedation.”

***

  
**Chapter 12**

***

“Four hours!” Jared yelled in disbelief. “You were out of the house for four hours! I’ve had showers longer than your relationship!”

“It’s not like it was planned, Papa.” Dakota tried to explain. “We just met and it happened. We felt the bond and it was really strong.” 

“I resisted for a week!” Jared’s voice was going unbelievably high pitched as he continued to shout. “Grace found her new mate a few hours before you but you don’t see her sporting a fucking scar!” His gaze snapped to Grace. “Hey, where’s your old mating scar?”

“You’ve only just noticed?” Grace huffed out an annoyed breath. “It’s been gone for months you idiot.” 

“It has?” Jared furrowed his brows in confusion at that one. 

“It faded when the bond did.” She shrugged. 

“Huh.” Jared nodded in acceptance. “You two can just separate until the bond fades then.” 

“Jay.” Jensen decided to intervene before Jared kidnapped his own child and forced her to join the church. “She’s found her mate. She’s happy. We have a new alpha. Happy, happy, joy, joy. Now can you please give your injured omega some attention?” 

“What a shocker.” Gale huffed. “The omega wants attention.” 

“Oh shut up Gale.” Grace slapped her ex-mate. “He doesn’t love you. Get the fuck over it.” 

“Wait…” The new alpha eyed Gale with caution. “Gale? Used to be called Tyler?” 

“Yeah...” Gale didn’t seem to know any more about the situation than anyone else did. Dakota’s new mate grinned before punching Gale in the face. “What the actual fuck?” Gale stared at the newcomer in disbelief. 

“I remember telling you that if I ever saw you again then I’d bury you but as you’re a part of my mate’s pack I can’t kill you. There’s no rule about punching you though.” The alpha punched Gale once more as proof of that. 

“Oh no, go ahead and kill him.” Jensen grinned at the alpha. “Ian, was it?” 

“Yeah.” He smiled at the omega. 

“Ian, I can see the start of a beautiful friendship.” Jensen beamed. “I mean, you’re having sex with my baby and you look kind of like a scruffy hobo but you want to kill Gale so you’re alright with me!” 

“He’s on a lot of medication right now.” Sophia told the new alpha in apology. 

“I like him.” Ian laughed and pulled Dakota close to his side. 

Jared turned to Sophia hopefully. “Do you have any medication for me?”

***

Cole, Jared and Jensen were set up in the office and in the process of interrogating Ian. The poor alpha was taking it all in his stride though and was already growing on the other alphas and omega. He’d been introduced to the pack shortly after he arrived and left to have some alone time while Jensen got himself healed and they could bring him into the pack properly. As Cole was still refusing to acknowledge that he was the alpha while Jared was still around it meant that Jared’s mate also had to be around for the important stuff. Jensen had never wanted to slap Cole more for making him stay up late to quiz a new alpha.

“What are you?” Jensen asked as he eyed up the alpha. He’d been released from Sophia’s care after twelve hours waiting for his stupid ankle to heal. Apparently breaking a healing fracture is enough to dramatically slow down the healing process and it made for one pissy omega who just wanted his bed. 

“A Were.” Ian answered easily. 

“Yeah.” Jensen agreed. “I can smell that. I can smell that you’re a wolf but you’re also something else.” He eyed up the newcomer. “Your eyes are blue.” 

“Your eyes are green.” Ian countered. 

“I’m an omega.” Jensen shrugged. 

“Jared’s eyes are hazel.” Ian’s eyes flicked over to Jared. The alpha was still pouting that his virginal daughter wasn’t so virginal anymore and hadn’t been all that up to bonding. 

“That’s my fault.” Jensen admitted. “He almost died so I gave him my blood because I’m not allergic to silver. My blood made his eyes change from gold to hazel.” 

“That’s a nice story.” Ian smiled. “I just happen to have two different parents.” 

“So you’re not just a wolf!” Jensen grinned triumphantly. “I knew it!” 

“Well done Sherlock.” Jared clapped his hands slow enough to be patronizing. 

Jensen ignored him. “So what else are you?” 

“Now that would be telling.” Ian laughed. “You’ll see me eventually.” 

“Oh come on!” Jensen pouted. “I’m half cougar.” 

“So is Dakota.” Ian artfully dodged the question. 

“I don’t like this game anymore.” Jensen sighed and relaxed back into Jared’s arms, trying hard to stay awake. “Cole, you interrogate him.” 

“I’m not interrogating anyone.” Cole yawned. “The past twenty four hours have been stressful enough. We’re losing a third of the pack, there’s a damn rivalry going on in our own family, we gained two new members, you two came back, we’re under council protection from I don’t even know what anymore and I have a pregnant mate who wants me to go get her pizza with peperoni and no cheese from the furthest pizza joint in town and I like my balls where they are so I have to go get the pizza if I ever want to use them again. Can we wait until tomorrow to ask questions and simply welcome Ian and let him get back to learning about his mate?”

“No.” Jared pouted.

“So, who’s Alpha?” Ian asked, genuinely confused about the pack dynamics. 

“Cole.” Jared answered at the same time Cole said, “Jared.” 

“Jared is the alpha. Jensen got kidnapped and then Jared ran away for a month so I stood in as alpha and now we’re just waiting for me to have a breakdown before Jared takes over again. The way things are going I don’t see it taking long.” Cole was adamant that he wasn’t going to be alpha much longer. “Chad and Jared are my second alphas. Technically it’s just Chad but because of my dad being back from his hissy fit and his previous alpha status he gets that title too.” 

“Chad’s the squinty blonde one right?” Ian asked just as Chad walked into the room. 

“Says the guy who looks like he just walked out of a porno magazine.” Chad retorted as he walked behind the desk and started rummaging through the alpha’s files, opening up a laptop and searching through databases. 

“Aw Chad are you getting horny for guys again?” Jared teased and got Chad’s middle finger in response. 

“What are you looking for?” Cole asked, clearly annoyed. “And why are you behind my side of the desk?” 

“Cole I think you’re severely abusing having your own side of the desk.” Chad teased. “I’m looking for someone.” 

“Who?” The alphas asked in unison. 

“That was cute.” Jensen laughed. “Do it again!” 

“I’m looking for Megan.” Chad replied, sending Jared a cautious look before focusing on the laptop again. 

“Why are you after my sister?” Jared went stiff next to Jensen and he instantly entwined his fingers with the alpha’s. 

“I think she’s been helping your mom.” Chad started typing furiously. “I’ve caught her scent now and again but I thought she was maybe missing the pack but with everything going on it’s not that hard to guess.” 

“She helped your mom disappear.” Jensen remembered, almost slapping himself for forgetting. “Threatened to kill her if she didn’t tell you that your mom was dead.” 

“Cole’s right. Let’s go to bed.” Jared dismissed the subject and headed towards his bedroom, dragging Jensen behind him. “Oh cool, Chad fixed the door.” He noticed as he shut them away from the world. 

“Jay, talk to me.” Jensen pleaded as he climbed into bed next to his mate. 

“Nothing to talk about.” Jared told him. “Megan was cast out of this pack a long time ago. I stopped caring about her a long time ago.” 

“But Jay.” Jensen was cut off when Jared kissed him. 

“Just.” A kiss. “Stop.” Another kiss. “Talking.” 

Jensen didn’t need much more convincing.

***

“Where’s my damn pizza?” Luna glared up at her mate when he came into the bedroom empty handed.

“I love you too.” Cole deadpanned. “Your pizza is in the kitchen where all the other food is.” 

“Well I’m in here.” Luna motioned towards herself. 

“Can’t you go eat it downstairs so you don’t get crumbs in the bed?” 

“Cole. I am eight months pregnant. If you don’t go downstairs and get me that pizza then you won’t have to worry about crumbs because you won’t be in this bed!” Luna threw a pillow at him as he quickly turned tail and rushed to get the food she’d asked for. 

Cole officially hated pregnant women. They were right up there with Satan.

***

Rachel was lying in her bedroom when Grace found her. She was propped up on several pillows with her cell phone in her hand and probably telling the cyber universe how sucky it was to live in a pack. It had been an emotional few hours since Grace had learnt that Gale was leaving to start a pack of his own. She’d come so close to losing her daughter that it bought everything into perspective.

She’d lost her mate and the father of her child because she wasn’t enough for him but she’d gained a new mate. She’d gained someone who acted like a dork and was just about as socially awkward as she was. She hadn’t even known she was socially awkward until Felicia came along, perhaps it was just her she was awkward with. 

“You ok mom?” Rachel asked as Grace climbed on the bed with her and manoeuvred them so that her daughter was lying between her legs with her back to Grace’s chest. 

“I am now.” She buried her nose in her daughter’s long blonde hair and curled her fingers through it. 

“Are you upset because dad’s leaving?” 

“Not really.” Grace sighed. “He was very mean to your Papa Jensen.” 

“I heard him.” Rachel admitted. “I was coming to find you and tell you he was leaving but I heard him arguing with you all instead.” 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Grace pulled her closer into her arms. “You know your dad’s not really like that.” 

“I know.” She agreed. “It still sucked to hear people being mean to him but I feel bad for thinking that because I could tell he deserved it.” 

“He’s your daddy. You’ll always love him. Nobody is mad at you for loving him.” Grace told her firmly.

“Will I still see him?” 

“Of course. His land will be on our border. You’ll be able to go and see him whenever you want.” 

Rachel nodded in acceptance of that. “I like Felicia. She’s good for you.”

“I’m glad.” Grace really, really was. 

“And I like Ian too.” 

“You do?” Grace had thought her daughter would be wary of Dakota’s new mate after punching her father. 

“Yeah. Nobody knew I was listening into your conversation so Dakota bought him in to introduce him to me and he apologised for punching dad. He was pretty cool. Dakota was sad when James didn’t mate with her. She needs someone who loves her. You do too.” 

Grace found her eyes watering at that statement. While she knew that Gale had loved her, he hadn’t loved her enough. It killed her to know that he daughter had noticed that.

***

Chad was sick of the pack living in fear. Jared was in denial and Cole was clueless so it was up to Chad to take matters into his own hands. After hours of searching he’d finally found something that could work. He grabbed his cell and shut the door to the office to enable the soundproofing while he dialled the number. There were a few long moments of listening to the dial tone before a young female voice came through on the other line.

“Hello?” 

“Megan. We need to talk.”

***

  
**Chapter 13**

***

Jensen basked in the warmth of the morning sunlight streaming through the window. He found himself purring at the intense heat and curled himself tighter to Jared’s sleeping body to soak up as much heat as possible. He’d hated how cold it was in England and it was good to be back home.

“Morning.” Jared’s arm tightened around his waist and he nuzzled the back of his neck. 

“Morning to you too.” Jensen rolled over so that he was facing his husband and gave him a sleepy morning kiss. “You’re breath stinks.” 

“Well thanks.” Jared pushed him away but Jensen clung to his mate and kissed him again regardless. 

“I’m sorry but you seriously must have eaten trash in your sleep.” Jensen said as he continued to kiss him. 

“You don’t seem to mind.” Jared nipped on his bottom lip and tugged gently. 

“I’d kiss you no matter what you smelt like.” 

“That’s not true but ok.” Jared shrugged and pulled him closer to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

***

Chad pulled his arms from around his sleeping mate and quietly climbed out of bed. He rustled around the bedroom in search of pants so that he didn’t have to walk outside completely naked before he shifted and had something to change into again when he got back. It took far too long to find something clean and he grinned in triumph when he found a pair of sweatpants.

He was just about to tiptoe out of the room when he turned and saw Sophia sat up in the bed with her arms folded across her chest and one eyebrow arched menacingly. 

“Going somewhere?” She asked. 

“Uh… I need to stretch my legs.” Chad made for the door but froze at Sophia’s cold look. 

“Bullshit.” Sophia told him. “Now tell me where you’re really going.” 

“I’m going for a walk.” Chad assured her. “It’s ten in the morning. Not really that shocking.” 

“We have the council crawling all over the place. You hate them so you’re not going to be hanging out around here. So… where are you going?” She smirked, knowing she had him well and truly by the balls. 

“I told you.” He walked over to her and pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead. “I’m going for a walk.” 

He went to pull back but Sophia grabbed his hair and pulled him down so that he was eyelevel with her. “Tell me where you’re going Chad or so help me god I will tear off your testicles and use them in one of those stress relieving machines where the balls bash against each other.”

“That doesn’t sound very relaxing.” Chad hissed as her fingers tightened. 

“Believe me babe. It’d be _very_ relaxing.” 

“You’re hurting me.” Chad smiled through the pain, causing her to pull tighter. 

“And you’re about three seconds away from kissing your balls goodbye.” She grinned. “Literally.” 

“Ok!” He held up his hands in defeat and she let go with a smirk. “I’m going to meet Megan.” 

“Padalecki?” She furrowed her brows. “Why?” 

“She helped Sherri fake her death. The chances she helped her again aren’t that slim.” 

“Great. I’m coming with you.” 

“I really don’t think you…“ He was cut off by Sophia’s smile that very clearly stated Chad was in danger if he refused her. “Fine!” 

“You made the right decision baby.” Sophia gave him a genuine smile as she kissed Chad’s nose. “I love you.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Chad huffed and climbed out of bed as Sophia pulled on a tee shirt and shorts. He loved that woman but he wasn’t afraid to admit that he was well and truly whipped.

***

“Ooh bacon!” Ian beamed and stole a piece from his mate’s plate.

“Hey!” Dakota slapped his hand away but couldn’t stop smiling. She actually had a mate. 

The few pack members eating breakfast watched them with fondness. Over the years the pack had eaten together less and less for breakfast because most pack members liked staying in bed for as long as possible. They all made sure to eat their dinner together in the evenings though because even though they argued they were still a tight knit family. 

“Did you miss me!?” Josh walked into the dining room wearing a union jack tee shirt and sunglasses. 

“Uncle Josh! You’re home!” Dakota pushed back from the table and gave her uncle a hug. “What are you doing back?” 

“Thought I’d come and help search for your father but I take it he’s already back?” Josh looked disappointed that he didn’t get to help much back home but he cut the look short to eye the new alpha at the table along with Felicia. 

“Yeah you missed his explosive return. Gale’s leaving and taking a bunch of the pack with him because Jensen almost killed himself trying to kill him.” Dakota explained. “Plus Grace got a new mate” She pointed to Felicia. “And so did I.” She grinned as she pointed to Ian and he waved at her uncle. 

“Wow congratulations.” Josh told them both and smiled at their mates. “Where’s my resurrected brother then?” 

“Busy in bed with my dad obviously.” Dakota laughed and dropped back down into her chair to stop Ian stealing another piece of bacon. 

“Breakfast it is!” Josh sat down next to her and helped himself to a plate, complimenting Misha on his cooking.

***

“Dakota was mated too fast.” Jared muttered, clearly annoyed.

“Jay.” Jensen glared up at his mate. “Must you talk about our daughter when you dick is in my mouth?” 

“Sorry.” Jared groaned and pulled Jensen back up to give him a kiss. “My mind is just elsewhere right now.” 

“All it took to make you forget about sex is having our daughter find her mate?” Jensen dropped his jaw in mock shock. “Well I am stunned it was so easy.” 

“Shut up.” Jared pushed him playfully. “I can’t help it. Dakota is our baby. Hell, you’re her best friend and you’re not freaking out about this. Why aren’t you freaking out about this?”

“She’s twenty one.” Jensen shrugged. “She met the guy who she’s supposed to be with.” 

“But they mated within an hour of knowing each other!” Jared scraped a hand through his tangled hair in frustration. 

“Jared, they would be mated even if they’d waited the full week before the urge to mate took over them. Dakota isn’t as confident as our other kids. She loved James and I turned him in the hope that he’d turn out to be her mate. She was devastated when he bonded to Ava. It only makes sense that she mated with Ian as soon as possible in case she lost him.” Jensen could understand Dakota more than Jared, they both knew that but sometimes he wished Jared could see her a bit more clearly too. 

“She wouldn’t have lost him though.” 

“I think she knows that.” Jensen entwined his limbs with Jared as he got comfortable, any hint of foreplay clearly gone. “I’m happy she’s found someone.” 

“We don’t even know what Ian is.” Jared argued. “He could be a freaking zebra for all we know!” 

“Is there even such a thing as a Were zebra?” Jensen butted his head against Jared’s chest, giving up with any sense of a reasonable conversation. 

“There could be for all we know!” Jared pouted. “I’m not sure I trust him yet.” 

“Is this because he’s not a good guy or because he mated your daughter?” Jensen raised an eyebrow, grinning when Jared ignored him and pushed him up so that he could go and take a shower. “You’re like a freaking book, Jay.”

***

“So, how come we’re not shifting?” Sophia asked as they stumbled through the woods and out of the pack lands.

“I was going to but now that you’re with me I need to keep all my scents open. As a wolf all I can think about is you.” Chad admitted, annoyed with himself that they were travelling at a snail’s pace. 

“Aw that’s kind of romantic.” She looped her arm through his and matched their steps. “We never do anything nice like this.” 

“With all the drama in the pack we never get five minutes to do anything.” Chad sighed. 

“Why are we doing this without the pack anyway?” Sophia had no problems in solving the problem the pack were facing but she was concerned about lying to her other pack members. 

“Because Jared banished his sister and just learnt his mother is dead after learning she was alive. He isn’t going to be in the right mind to help and Cole doesn’t’ even know this woman exists plus he’s far too young. The council are good for jack shit because it was me who discovered Jensen was kidnapped and it was me who found his location after contacting Josh before the council could even do anything. Right now it seems like I’m the only one who can actually cope with all this.” 

“That’s kind of heroic.” Sophia noted. “Very alpha of you.” 

“You think so?” Chad laughed, catching Sophia as she stumbled over a rock. 

“Yeah. You’d make a great alpha of the pack you know.” 

“I probably would.” Chad agreed. “But I hate the alpha stuff. I’m quite content with my second alpha roles.” 

“I’ll be at your side no matter what you choose but you really would make a wonderful alpha.” Sophia paused when a scent caught her attention. “We’re not alone.” 

A young woman stepped out from the bushes and smiled at them. Megan Padalecki hadn’t changed much over the years. Her skin was a little more tanned and her curly chestnut hair was a lot longer but other than that she had the same dimples and youthful features that she always had. 

“I thought you were coming on your own?” Megan smiled at Chad but looked warily at Sophia. 

“I was but my mate has me by the knot.” Chad shrugged. “But enough with the chit chat. I want to know if you had anything to do with Jensen’s kidnapping.” 

“No.” Megan told him honestly. “I didn’t know he was kidnapped.”

“Did you kill your mom?” 

“No.” She answered again. “But I was there.” 

That gained Chad’s interest. “You were there?” 

“I’ve been hunting that woman for seven years. I’ve been tracking her closely for the past eight months and a few days ago I caught up with her.” 

“Where?” 

“At a warehouse.” She kept eye contact the entire time she was speaking, showing the alpha that her words held no hint of a lie. “She was with Jensen. He was unconscious and badly hurt. I had a few alphas with me from my pack and they removed her from the warehouse so that we could talk properly. I left Jensen unharmed.” 

“Yet you didn’t attempt to help him? Your brother’s mate could have been dying and yet you did nothing?” 

“In case you forgot, my brother banned me from his land. If I turned up with his battered mate after he’d been kidnapped then do you really think he would have hesitated to kill me? I was looking out for myself. I had a healer with me and she said that he was beginning to heal. I waited around the area until someone found him but I’m honestly surprised that you even figured out I was around.” 

“I’ve caught your scent a few times. Never really thought much of it until Jensen came back and mentioned your mother was alive and well and that you were the one who helped her fake her death.” Chad was actually impressed with Megan’s bravery. She’d come so close to Padalecki land by herself to meet an alpha who could have also been on his own. She clearly had hardened a lot over the years. 

“Well when your mother threatens to kill you by holding an actual silver knife to your throat it can make you do crazy things. It’s one of the reasons I’ve been hunting her down. She ruined my life and Jared’s. Dad was already dead so there wasn’t much I could do to him but she was responsible for making me hate omegas and the reason me and Jared no longer speak. I’ve been in a pack with omegas for over ten years now and they truly are incredible creatures. When the alphas there knew about my mom they were only too happy to help me find her.” 

“How did you find her?” Chad asked, knowing she was probably damn near impossible to locate. 

“I had a little help from the inside.” She grinned and it dawned on Chad. 

“You were working with someone in the council?” Chad gaped at her. 

“They’re not quite as straight laced as they let you believe.” She shrugged. “He owed me a favour and I took full advantage of everything he had access to.” 

“You’re a lot different to the girl I used to know.” 

“I lived by myself for twenty years before I found a pack I wanted to stay with. You’ve got to be tough if you want to survive and I’m kind of thankful to Jared for teaching me that.” 

“Yet you’re still afraid of him?” 

“He’s an alpha and a fucking phenomenal one at that. More people should be afraid of my brother. If I hadn’t taken care of my mom then he would have without flinching. He doesn’t need that over his head for the rest of his life.” 

“So what are you? A reinvented version of the old you?” 

“Oh no.” She laughed. “I’m a whole new me. I’m not one to take shit from anybody. I’ve done some pretty brutal things to get where I am and I feel like I finally found who I am. You can tell the council it’s safe. I’ll be long gone by the time you get back and you probably won’t find me in these parts again. My mom was alone except for another alpha. He was already dead when we followed her from England. I really have no idea how she thought she stood a chance of winning her pack back but she’s gone now.” 

“So it’s safe?” 

“It’s safe.” 

“Can I trust you?” 

“You can’t trust anyone, Chad. It’s about time your pack learnt that.”

***

  
**Chapter 14**

***

“And you’re saying it’s safe?” Jim raised a suspicious eyebrow after hearing Chad’s account of the day’s events.

“For the millionth time. Yes!” He sighed heavily and began tapping his foot in annoyance. 

“And we’re supposed to believe you?” 

“I’m a second alpha and I have been for over a century. I don’t appreciate your doubt in me. You’ve offered me a position on your council on more than one occasion so don’t you dare pretend I’m untrustworthy.” Chad squared himself up to the other alpha and Jared narrowed his gaze. He’d never known about Chad’s offers to become a council member. 

The whole pack were gathered outside the house with every member of the council that were guarding them. Jim had listened to Chad go over the story several times but was still unsure that he could trust Megan’s information. 

“You’re asking me to trust a murderer Chad.” 

“She said she didn’t do it.” Chad argued. 

“And you believed her?” Jim asked incredulously. 

“Yes.” Chad snapped. “She said she was there but that she didn’t do it. If she did it then she’d have just lied.” 

“I’m sick of all this.” Jim sighed. “You want to fend for yourselves? _Fine._ I want Megan Padalecki in council custody.”

“She’s long gone by now.” Chad shrugged. “I’d like to see you try.” 

“Well you just so happen to have the best tracker I’ve ever seen in your pack.” Jim nodded towards Ian. “Nice to see you again, Ian.” 

“I believe my parting words the last time I saw you were somewhere along the lines of ‘you and the council can go the fuck to hell’ so I’m afraid I can’t say the same.” Ian smirked. 

“Dude did everyone piss you off?” Jensen gaped at the alpha. 

“Nah, just assholes.” Ian laughed and the council turned their anger towards the alpha. 

“How about you shut up or we’ll shut you up.” One member snarled. 

“Bring it on wolf boy.” Ian smiled at the threat. “I can take you all down by myself and Jim knows it.” The council then turned all their attention to their leader, including the Padalecki pack. 

“We’re leaving.” Jim declared, turning to leave and motioning for the other council members to do the same. 

Jared was furious. He waited for the council to be off his land before storming across to Ian and grabbing his shirt, dragging him inside and shoving him into his office. Cole may be the alpha but he didn’t have shit on Jared and if Ian was as tough as he said he was then he wasn’t risking his son. Chad followed closely after and shut the door behind them as Jared pinned Ian against the wall. 

“What the fuck?” He ground out in a deadly voice. 

“Dude. You’re creasing my shirt.” Ian pointed out. 

“What are you?” Jared demanded. “Why the fuck are the council shit scared of you?” 

“I’m the best damn tracker they’ve ever seen.” Ian answered. “I first came to the States because Jim called me in to wipe out a pack.” 

“You wiped out a pack?” 

“I come from the most powerful pack in the world. The council like to keep their nose clean so when a pack steps out of line they call in someone else. Jim called my father and he sent me. I liked it so much here that I stayed.” Ian relaxed in Jared’s hold, unwilling to fight him. 

“How do we know we can trust you if you’ve killed people before?” Chad piped in. 

“You can’t trust anyone.” Ian told him honestly and some realisation sparked within Chad. 

“Why did you kill Sherri Padalecki?” Chad asked softly, checking for Ian’s reactions.

***

Jensen was sick of alphas. He was sick of everything. He just wanted a simple life with nobody trying to hurt him or threatening his family. He wanted to go back to when he was human. When life was normal. If he could have that and have Jared then his life would be ideal.

He was curled up in his and Jared’s bed and waiting for his alpha to be done with whatever the hell he was sussing out with Chad and Ian. Cole had tried to go after them but Jensen had held him back. The last thing he wanted was his son to go and intimidate an alpha who the council clearly feared. He was lost in his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Jensen glared at the man on the other side. 

“Cute.” Gale returned the glare and shouldered past him into the room, shutting the door behind him. “But I need to talk to you.” 

“Did you just lock me in a soundproof room with you?” Jensen eyed the alpha cautiously. 

“I’m not going to fucking hurt you.” Gale rolled his eyes. 

“Then what the hell?” 

“You need to be careful with Ian.” Gale warned him. 

“Oh please.” Jensen huffed an annoyed breath. “Now you pretend to care?” 

“I do fucking care.” Gale argued. “Even with everything that’s happened you are still my best friend Jensen. You know that I love you and despite everything I know that you know you can trust me.” 

“Fine.” Jensen just wanted the conversation over. “Please inflict your wisdom.” He snarked. 

“He’s from the strongest pack in the world. Not the country, Jensen. The _world_. He is younger than you but he is capable of things you can’t even imagine. He’d never hurt Dakota or the pack but he’s killed before. He’d rather hurt himself than someone else but the council are fucking terrified of him because he’s wiped out an entire pack before… on his own. They called up his dad specifically to take out this pack that threatened to expose themselves to the humans and his dad sent Ian. He didn’t want to do it but his dad is pretty fucking ruthless. He’d kill Ian himself if he refused. ” 

“And how do you know this?” 

“I used to be his friend.” Gale admitted. 

“And you’re not lying?” Jensen sighed. 

“Of course I’m not lying.”

“That’s all you’ve done since you met me!” Jensen held his arms out wide. “I don’t know what to do any more Gale. I really don’t.” 

“I’ve lied to you.” Gale nodded in agreement. “But I’m not lying about this. I’d never lie about keeping you and your family safe. This is about keeping Grace and Rachel and your whole family safe Jensen. Ian’s a good guy. He really is a great guy but his family are untouchable. He’s young, younger than us and I was friends with him not long before I met you.” 

“Which time?” Jensen muttered. “When I was a kid? When you almost fucked me in a club? Or when you actually told me who you really were.” 

“Jensen, I’m not lying about this!” 

“You seem to be a compulsive liar. You know what compulsive liars do? They lie!” 

“Listen to me!” Gale pleaded and cupped his hands around Jensen’s face to hold eye contact as he spoke. “Ian is an amazing guy and the most loyal friend you can have but his family are the top dogs of our world Jensen. It’s not Ian that you have to worry about.” 

“Why aren’t you friends anymore?” Jensen hadn’t moved Gale’s hands but he was too desperate to find the truth to think about such minor details. 

“I fucked up.” Gale shrugged and Jensen looked away, he was very familiar with that. “He found out I wasn’t called Tyler. I’m not good at lying to people but my mom wanted to keep me safe so I always said my name was something else. That way if someone ever found out I wasn’t quite human then at least they wouldn’t have my name. We were talking to the council about something and Jim called me Gale. Ian trusted me with things he’d never told anybody. You can imagine how pissed he was.” 

“Trust me Gale. I _know_ how pissed he was.” Jensen’s eyes were cold when he looked back at Gale. 

“I’m so sorry for how I hurt you.” Gale whispered, pressing his forehead against Jensen’s and closing his eyes to take in the omega’s scent. “I’m lucky to have been your friend. The council are gone and we’ll leave in the morning.” 

Gale pulled back and gave Jensen a watery smile. “If you ever need me or any of the pack leaving with me then just call me. I’ll be here in a heartbeat.” 

“Why should I ever consider talking to you again?” Jensen whispered. His voice was not strong enough to do much more and he winced at how weak it sounded. 

“Because I love you.” Was all Gale could reply as he turned to walk away for the last time as a member of the Padalecki pack.

***

“So you killed my mom because you owed my sister because she helped you start up a life here. My sister wanted to kill my mom because of how she ruined our lives and now she’s some sort of upstanding citizen?” Jared huffed out a humourless laugh and reached into the cabinet behind him in search of the whiskey he kept stashed there. “I need a drink.”

“She’s just a Were who’s had it tough.” Ian explained. “She’s a fighter and she helped me when I needed it.” 

“She told me the person who helped her was from the council.” Chad added from his position on the arm of Jared’s chair. They’d moved from their earlier positions as Ian began to explain everything and things began to make sense. Ian was a good guy. There wasn’t an ounce of a lie in his words and the two alphas knew that they could trust him. Everybody has done things they’re not proud of after all. 

“Of course she did.” Ian yawned as he spoke, tired of spending so long explaining himself. “I’m a tracker but I prefer to be untraceable. She’d never expose me and I planned on leaving town as soon as I could but then I met your daughter and I wouldn’t take it back for the world. Mateless alphas are capable of anything but an alpha with a mate is a changed man. Surely you both know that. I barely know her but I’d kill and die for her.” 

“It pains me that I believe you.” Jared grumbled. “I’m a little concerned about your family but I’m glad you’re telling the truth.” 

“Are you done with the suspicion?” Ian asked around the beginnings of a smile. 

“Yeah.” Jared sighed. “I was going to kill my mom myself so I can’t be mad at you for that. Did she have anyone with her?” 

“We didn’t find anyone but that doesn’t mean she was alone. Chad made a good call in getting rid of the council.” 

“Why?” Jared thought for a moment before it hit him. “Because if somebody is going to attack then they’re not going to do it while the council are snooping around.” 

“Best way to draw somebody out is to act defenceless.” Ian grinned. “This pack is filled with strength that I haven’t seen before in this country. It’s going to be interesting to see if somebody comes out of hiding and makes a move. They are either really brave or really stupid.” 

“I prefer the latter.” Jared laughed. “At least I know that my mom is out of the picture and I don’t have to worry about Megan. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

It was far too fucking coincidental that Cole chose that moment to come rushing into the room with his eyes wide and panting for breath. “Luna’s having the baby!” 

“Why the fuck do I open my damn mouth?” Jared groaned. 

“Dad. My mate is having a baby!” Cole threw in some wide arm movements as he spoke and Jared just raised an eyebrow in response. 

“What the hell are you telling me for? Do I look like a fucking doctor?” 

“Sophia banned me from the healing room. I don’t know what to do!” 

“Here.” Jared handed him the whiskey bottle he was currently drinking from. “Have a drink, dad.”

***

  
**Chapter 15**

***

“Ok, calm down.”

“I’m trying!” 

“Breathe for me. In and out. Nice and calm.” 

“I can’t! I can’t do it!” 

“Come on! Breathe with me.” 

“I can’t do it!” Cole cried and swigged on the bottle of whiskey. 

“Damn it Cole, pull yourself together!” Jared yelled at his son as he started to hyperventilate. 

Chad and Ian were laughing hysterically at the alpha’s breakdown but Jared was close to slapping his son if it would make him calm down. His mate was having a child and he needed to be calm for her through their bond so that he can try and calm her down too but so far he was doing a sucky job. 

“Will it help if I ask your dad to go in there with her?” Jared asked, rubbing his hand reassuringly on his son’s back. 

Cole nodded as he stared off into nothing. It was clearly a very stressful time for the alpha and he wanted to be as helpful as he could so he reached out for Jensen through the bond and called him to the office. It was handy to be able to talk to someone directly through the bond. It had once been something they feared and weren’t sure of but now it was something they couldn’t live without. 

“What is it?” Jensen burst through the door with wide eyes. Jared probably shouldn’t have sent a red alert emergency call to his mate but he was in need of some entertainment. 

“Your son’s becoming a dad.” Jared grinned at his mate and nodded to their child. 

“I’m becoming a dad.” Cole spoke in a daze and Jensen had to choke off his own laughter. 

“You want me to go be with her?” Jensen asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah. You go and make it better before he passes out.” Jared laughed but felt sorry for his son when he noticed how pale he was. 

Jensen laughed and headed for the healing room. Freezing at the intense yelling he received as soon as he opened the door from a contracting Luna as she argued with him for no apparent reason and tried to find something to throw at him because the male species should be extinct. 

“Woah calm down!” Jensen held his hands up in an ‘I mean no harm’ gesture. “I’ve had plenty of babies ok? Let me be here.” 

“I’d rather rip your balls off and make them into a smoothie.” Luna panted through another contraction. 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Jensen winced at the threat. 

“Ok can we have you by the mother’s head while I get a look at what’s going on down here?” Sophia manoeuvred Jensen to where she wanted him and began examining Luna. “Ok sweetie you’re ready to push so just go with it. Do what your body tells you to.” 

Luna gasped and screamed as she was struck by another contraction. Jensen was lucky enough to be closest to her and he yelped when she grabbed his hand and squeezed it as tight as she could. He was shocked that she didn’t crush every bone in his hand by the amount of force she put into it. 

There was a lot of crying and screaming and pain before the sound of new cries filled the room. Sophia cradled the blooded body of the baby and cleaned them off with a towel as the baby cried as hard as their lungs would let them. 

“It’s a boy!” Sophia grinned and handed the baby over to his mother. 

“A boy?” Luna let out a choked sob that would have worried Jensen if she wasn’t also smiling. “Hey.” She cooed and let the baby clasp his tiny hands around her finger. “You’ve been making me throw a lot of things at a lot of people young man but I think they’ll all forgive you when they see how handsome you are.” 

Jensen caught himself smiling at the scene but he also felt the pain of watching a new mother and her child. He’d likely never have that again and it was overwhelming to be in the same room as them so he told her he’d go and get Cole. It took a few moments to calm himself before going back to Jared’s old office. When he walked in all four alphas turned to face him.

“ _Heyyyyy sexy lady!_ ” Jared sang and pointed to Jensen. He was dancing on his desk with Chad while Ian and Cole threw dollar tips at them. 

“Uh… Jay?” Jensen’s eyes widened as Jared jumped off the desk and bounded towards him. 

“ _Myyyyyyy sexy lady!_ ” He sang and twirled Jensen around. 

“Jay, are you drunk?” Jensen hadn’t seen Jared this drunk in a long time and while he had to laugh at his mate’s antics he already knew that he was in for a night of rubbing Jared’s back and keeping his hair out of his face while he threw up into the toilet. 

“I’m merry.” Jared corrected and planted a huge wet kiss on Jensen’s lips. “How’s Luna?” 

“Well…” Jensen turned to Cole who had suddenly gained interest at the mention of his mate. “You’ve got a beautiful son.” 

“I’ve got a son?” Cole whispered in awe. “That’s incredible!” He pulled an empty bottle of whiskey close and cradled it in his arms. “My boy.” 

“Uh… no Cole that’s a bottle.” Jensen gently pried the bottle out of his son’s hands and slapped him around the back of the head for getting drunk while his mate was in labour and then he did the same to Jared for supplying alcohol to their eighteen year old son. 

“You bring back my son!” Cole cried and launched himself out of the chair but he tripped over his own feet and landed flat on his ass. “You stole my baby!” 

“I’m so sorry.” Ian apologised through his hysterical laughter. “I tried to get him to stop drinking.” 

“Are you sober?” Jensen asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Great! I’ll go sober Jared up and you get to sober Cole up enough to not confuse his child with a whiskey bottle.” Jensen laughed as Ian’s face fell. 

“He drank himself into this mess. Why do I have to help?” 

“Because you let him.” Jensen smirked. 

“You should have drunk the magic potion!” Chad teased as he climbed down from the desk. “Then you’d feel good.” 

“As soon as Sophia gets her hands on you, Chad, I think you’ll be feeling far from good.” Jensen added and Chad winced. “Now I’m going to go sober up my husband. I suggest you do the same.” 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s elbow and dragged him out of the office. Jared followed behind him like an obedient puppy, crashing into every object they came across until Jensen dumped him in one of the chairs in the kitchen while he got him a glass of water. He ordered his mate to drink the water and patted his head patronisingly when he did so. 

“Sometimes I think I could kill you.” Jensen told him and Jared just grinned stupidly in return. 

“Sometimes I think I could fuck you.” Jared returned. 

“In the state you’re in now you won’t even be able to get it up.” Jensen told him matter of factly as he hauled him up and marched him to bed. “You need to sober up.” 

“I am sober!” Jared protested loudly. “I’m just drunk on you.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes and proceeded to carry him along, pausing outside of the healing room to get a nice view of Luna yelling at Cole for being drunk while Sophia and Ian tried desperately not to laugh. Jared didn’t grasp the need to keep quiet though and let out a huge booming laugh. Luna then turned all her anger towards Jared and Jensen had to remove him from the situation before Luna hurt herself trying to attack him. 

“You really do pick your moments.” Jensen told him as Jared dropped down face first onto the bed. 

“You love me.” Jared mumbled into the sheets and Jensen rolled his eyes in response. 

“You’re lucky that I do.” He told him as he sat down next to him on the bed. “Else I’d be really mad right now.” 

Jared rolled over to face him and he smiled happily up at him. “I love you.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t try and choose Gale over me.” Jared snuggled in close to Jensen and draped his arm over Jensen’s hips. 

“You know I’d never do that.” Jensen couldn’t believe Jared would even consider it. 

“I know you wouldn’t want to but you can’t help who you fall in love with. He’s part human after all. He probably understands things that my brain never will.” Jared slurred.

“I don’t need somebody who understands. I need somebody who I love and who loves me back.” 

“He loves you.” 

“But I don’t love him.” Jensen assured his drunk husband. 

“Yes you do.” Jared told him. “It’s just a different kind of love. You love him like a brother.” 

“If you knew that then why have you been getting so paranoid over it?” 

“Because you’re worth so much more than me. I knew that you didn’t love him but I couldn’t help but be scared that I could lose you. You’re my world. I’d be completely lost without you and even though you won’t leave me I still worry about what would happen if you did.” Jared tried to explain, hiccupping as he did so. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jensen promised. “You’re stuck with me.” 

“I’d rather be stuck _in_ you.” Jared leered and moved himself so that his head was in Jensen’s lap and he mouthed over the bulge in Jensen’s jeans. 

“Why don’t you try again when your body contains more blood than alcohol?” Jensen tried to push his mate away but Jared whined pitifully. 

“Please baby.” He bit gently at the denim and moved to pull down the zipper. “Let me make you forget any other alpha even exists.” 

“I already forget about other alphas when I’m with you.” Jensen told him and tried once more to stop him but Jared was nothing but a persistent bastard.

“I’m going to lie here and suck your cock.” Jared told him, putting his finger to Jensen’s lips and shushing him when he tried to argue. “And you’re going to sit there and fucking enjoy it.” 

Jensen couldn’t help but suck Jared’s finger into his mouth with it pressed so teasingly against his lips and Jared grinned in response. “There’s my needy little omega.”

***

“Hey.” Jensen greeted as he entered the healing room in search of his new grandson.

“Hi.” Sophia replied, barely looking up from whatever she was doing. “Where’s Jared?” 

“He’s puking his guts up and didn’t want me there to see him in his time of need or something equally dramatic. You ok? Where’s Luna and the baby?” Jensen asked, surprised the new mother and child had been allowed to go to their own beds so fast. 

“I’m fine. Luna is in her own bed because she wouldn’t stop complaining and the baby is with her and Cole.” Sophia frowned. “I don’t understand what the hell is going on.” 

“What do you mean?” Jensen took the available seat next to her and tried to understand what she was doing. 

“I’m testing the baby’s blood to see if he’s an alpha, beta or an omega.”

“And?” Jensen prompted.

“Well… When I tested to see if the baby was Were when we scanned Luna I found out that he was and his blood was altering Luna’s DNA. The baby was making her more wolf than human and I think when she was turned the human part of her was pushed into the baby which explains why she couldn’t shift whenever she wanted to and couldn’t communicate with us. It was the human inside of the baby that kept her not completely supernatural. Cole shifted to let the baby sleep against him and he’s been having a conversation with her through their minds. My guess is that she can probably shift too when she feels better.” 

“Ok…” Jensen was glad that Luna was better but he was completely lost with whatever Sophia was saying. “What are you trying to tell me?” 

“I tried to test what the baby’s gender was but I couldn’t.” She explained. 

“Meaning?” 

“He’s human.”

***

  
**Chapter 16**

***

Jensen was still trying to wrap his mind around the information Sophia had told him. His newest grandson was born human when they had previously been a Were. There were so many theories behind it that his mind was swimming with possibilities.

***

_”Do you know what this means? He was cured of the Were gene. There could be a cure! Or Maybe he’s like you. Maybe he was born from a Were family but not able to shift. What if you turn him when he’s old enough? We could find someone from a different Were species and have them bite him. Hell, Felicia could do it! We could create a frigging tri-breed with that boy’s genetics! This is so crazy and exciting.” Sophia babbled. “I mean it really sucks that he won’t be able to shift growing up but if he wanted to then he could have a normal life! He could live like a human and fall in love the old fashioned way.”_

_“Yeah.” Jensen sighed. He was actually jealous of his grandson for being human. “The world is his.”_

_“You’ve got a life a million times greater than the one you had when you were human. Don’t pretend you hate this.” Sophia scolded._

_“I just miss it.” Jensen shrugged. “Sometimes I wish I was still human._

***

“What are we going to name him?” Luna asked as she cradled the baby to her body.

“I have no idea.” Cole was devastated. He’d been excited at the possibility of siring an alpha and instead his mate had given birth to a human and it could have probably been easily avoided if they had waited to turn her. He had turned her. It was his fault. 

“It’s not your fault.” Luna glared at her mate and Cole looked sheepish at being caught out with his thoughts. “I can feel your guilt through the bond and it’s not unnerving. We have a beautiful son. So what if he’s not Were? He’s our baby and he gets the chance to choose what he wants to be when he’s old enough.” 

Cole knew that his mate was right but he was still hard to convince that everything was ok. He was happy that his son got to choose who he was but he was disappointed that it came at the cost of the one thing that would give him power and ensure that he couldn’t be hurt. Being a Were was incredible. You could see, hear and smell things that no human ever could and you felt safe within yourself. You were untouchable. 

“I like Peter.” Luna mused, grinning when the little baby sucked on her pinkie finger. 

“Me too.” Cole agreed and curled his body protectively around his mate and child. “Peter Padalecki is a tad cruel though.” 

“It’s endearing.” Luna argued. 

“I’ll tell him that when he’s fifteen and throwing a bitch fit because of his teenage angst and crappy name.” Cole teased. He liked the name Peter. It was a strong Were name and an equally good human one. He’d always fit.

***

Jared and Alec were bonding. The pack had separated and the father and son had spent too long apart and hadn’t had time to reconnect so they were sat at a table in the living room and playing Scrabble with Chad and Ian. It was doomed from the start when Chad scored the first word with ‘boobs’ and it kind of escalated from there and ended in Sophia dragging Chad away by his ear when he spelt out his favourite sex position. Of course he was then teased relentlessly by the other alphas.

“Aw man.” Alec shook his head as he laughed. “You’re in the doghouse now! Pun totally intended.” 

“If I come over there and I see something spelt that I don’t like then so will you be.” Oscar warned from his position on the couch where he was lying with their son, Max. 

Max was seven and his interest peaked at the mention of something that could get his dad into trouble. He was mischievous and it was only to be expected for the offspring of a Padalecki and a Murray. They were kidding themselves if they thought he was going to be a boring kid with perfect behaviour. 

“I think dad spelt something you didn’t like.” Max told Oscar. 

“Be quiet Damien.” Alec told his son. 

“Stop referring to our son as the offspring of Satan.” Oscar glared at his mate. 

“With his genes he may well be.” Jared told them with mock sincerity. 

“Hey! Oscar comes from some prime sperm I’ll have you know!” Chad told his friend and they all groaned at the inappropriateness. 

“I didn’t need to know that.” Jared shuddered at the thought. 

“Well I’m just generous enough to tell you!”

***

It had been three weeks since Luna had given birth to a human and the pack had eventually grown used to the idea and even become excited for the child’s future. Happy for him because he could be anything he wanted to be and slightly jealous because he had a choice.

The pack had split and it was surprisingly easy to get used to being a smaller family. It made them closer and allowed them to form tighter bonds together. Having a high amount of pack members usually meant strength but a strong pack bond was more powerful than a high quantity of pack members. 

Dakota and Ian were settling in together nicely along with Grace and Felicia who had also mated. Jensen had no idea how they’d actually mated but he didn’t want to know either. He never needed to know how his daughter had mated with her female mate. All he knew was that they both were sporting mating bites and reeked of each other. They had managed it without a dick and that was all Jensen ever needed to know.

He was surprised that Ian wore Dakota’s mark. He’d only seen Jared display a mating bite as proudly as Ian was. The bite was on the top of his shoulders above his collar bone and considering it was so easy to hide, Jensen had seen it a disturbing amount of times. He was glad this alpha was proud to wear his daughter’s mark as much as she was happy to wear his. 

The pack were all settled in for a lazy Sunday and Jensen was talking baby to Peter. The child was staring at Jensen as if he was judging him but it didn’t stop the omega from making goo goo noises at the tiny human. Jared was watching him with open adoration while Cole and Luna were thankful for a couple of minutes of peace. Chad was standing by the window on lookout and he let out a low growl when somebody stepped into view. 

“We need the alphas outside.” Chad stated firmly and Cole gave the order for them to assemble.

Jared, Chad, Ian, Cole and Alec stepped outside while Misha and Genevieve made sure all of the children were safe. Josh and Jensen were alphas of another breed so they also stepped outside after a few moments of debating whether or not it was a good idea. Jensen froze when he caught sight of the person trespassing on their land. 

“Mom?” He whispered in disbelief. 

“Jensen.” She smiled at him as if she deserved to. 

“I thought you were dead.” He motioned towards her. “And human.” 

She had the youth he always remembered and her scent held something that no human could possess. He wasn’t upset to see the woman who gave birth to him all those years ago. He wasn’t exactly thrilled that she was alive either because if she was then it meant that Sherri was telling the truth. His mom had known about him and had willingly bred him to be used as an omega. 

“I had no intention of you ever seeing me like this.” She informed him. “I had assumed you’d have been killed long before now.” 

“Well that was your plan all along wasn’t it?” Jensen snapped. “You had me and you knew what I was and what I’d become if I turned. You gave birth to me in full knowledge that I’d be used like a whore if Morgan got his hands on me.” 

Jared’s arm came to rest around his waist and Jensen leaned into his mate’s touch. His mother eyed the movement but it was impossible to judge what she thought of her son and his mate. She’d yet to address Josh and probably didn’t even recognise him. Josh made no attempt to introduce himself so Jensen made no comment. 

“I realise the mistakes in my actions.” She told him. “But that’s not why I’m here. I couldn’t care less about any of my children if I’m honest with you. I had kids to experience the mother and child bond but I felt nothing so I gave your siblings up when they shifted. I’m not going to explain myself to you, Jensen.” 

“Then why the hell are you here?” Jensen barely refrained from lashing out at his mother, furious that the woman could tell him that he meant nothing to her. Josh had gone deathly still beside him and he ached to reach out to his brother but held back in case he revealed his identity. 

“I heard Sherri Padalecki was dead and that her death was linked to your pack.” 

“And?” Jensen prompted. 

“So it’s true then? Who killed her?” She narrowed her gaze at her son but kept a cautious eye on Cole, Chad and Alec who were spreading themselves out to cover her from all angles. 

“I did.” Ian told her confidently. “And I’d be happy to do the same to you if you become a problem.” 

“Oh wow.” She laughed. “You speak a big game for a pretty boy like yourself.” 

“Pretty?” Ian pulled a disgusted face at that remark. “I’ll have you know that I’m ruggedly handsome.” 

“Of course you are.” She said flatly before turning to Jensen. “It looks like I didn’t come here for you.” 

“Why do you care about my mom?” Jared asked, trying to keep a fight from happening. 

“She was obsessed with getting this pack. She offered me a lot of money for my help. I made sure she wasn’t followed when she left the country and promised to help her when she made her attack but she’s dead and I’m broke. I’m sure you can see my problem. The only way I can make myself feel even slightly better is to get some revenge on her killer.” She smiled sweetly at Ian. “That’d be you.” 

“You’re barking up the wrong tree.” Ian smirked as she shifted into a cougar, much larger than any cougar Jensen had ever seen. “Alright, so you’re meowing up the wrong tree.” He corrected and she growled in anger. 

“Money?” Jensen whispered in disbelief. “You let me be kidnapped, let my family think I’m dead and you wanted to help Sherri take over this pack with force. You did all that for _money_?!” 

The cougar ignored him in favour of hissing at Ian but the alpha just laughed at her efforts. He raised an expectant eyebrow and dared her to attack. She did. She leapt towards him and he shoved her away without even shifting. He was either really cocky or somebody that you didn’t want to fuck with. Jensen’s mom didn’t seem to get the message though as she launched herself at him again. 

He dodged out of her way and tossed his leather jacket to the floor, pulled his shirt over his head and yanked down his pants before shifting. He made it very patronising for her that he actually had the time to do that before he changed. 

Jensen stared in awe at the creature standing in front of him. It was huge. Bigger than a wolf would ever be and very clearly stronger than any Were that Jensen had ever seen. His fur was a mass of crisp white with sharp contrasting black markings and his eyes were luminous blue. 

“Holy shit, Ian!” Jensen grinned at the alpha. “You’re a fucking tiger!”

***

  
**Chapter 17**

***

Jensen watched in amazement as Ian pinned his mother to the floor in mere seconds. She was struggling against his hold but he sunk her teeth into the scruff of her neck to keep her still. He dwarfed her and she knew better than to fight against him. Jensen had never seen a tiger up close before but he could tell that Ian was easily twice the size of a real tiger.

“Awesome!” Jared grinned at the new alpha, impressed with the new addition to the pack. A tiger was a fucking amazing creature to have on your side. 

“Don’t kill her!” Jensen pleaded as Ian went for the deadly blow. The alpha froze and looked questioningly at Jensen. “I think the council could stand to have a word with her.” 

Josh offered to call Jim and fished out a cell phone from his pocket. He barked orders at the council member and rolled his eyes when Jim yelled right back. Jensen couldn’t hear the conversation word for word but he could tell that Jim was eager to take his mom into council custody. He’d been looking for her for a long time.

***

The day had been a long one with Jensen’s mom showing up and the council causing chaos with their presence. It turned out that his mom had been on the council’s wanted list for quite a while and Jim had been thrilled to take her into council custody. Jensen felt sympathetic when he saw the silver shackles go on and she screamed at the pain but then he remembered how little she cared for him and lost that sympathy.

Jim had assured them that they wouldn’t see her again. Jensen wasn’t sure if that meant she was facing a death sentence or a life imprisonment but he didn’t ask. He didn’t want to worry himself thinking about it and so he let Chad and Cole hear all the details. He didn’t want to be able to pry the truth out of his mate’s head if he got too concerned. The less he knew, the better. 

“You’re overthinking again.” Jared mumbled from his side of the bed. 

“Then get out of my head.” Jensen replied easily, laughing when Jared tickled him. 

“It’s hard to get out of your head when you’re right here and you know it.” Jared pressed a kiss against the nape of his neck and pulled him tight in his arms. 

It was true. Their bond made it very hard to be able to focus on sleeping when they were both so relaxed and in such a close proximity. It had taken a long time to be able to perfect shutting themselves down enough that they could sleep without being kept awake by the running inner monologue of their mate. Sometimes it was hard to do though, especially when Jensen’s mind was always racing. He couldn’t help it with everything their family had gone through. 

“Want to talk about it?” Jared asked softly and Jensen shook his head. 

“There’s nothing to talk about. She knew the life I was headed for and she willingly let it happen. The only reason I am who I am today is because of you. You and the pack are the only family I have.” Jensen was almost surprised at how honest he was being. He’d thought he’d care more than that. 

“Well I am more than happy to be part of your family.” Jared told him. “I’m even happier that Gale no longer shares this house.” 

“Me too.” Jensen agreed. “If he’d have stayed much longer then I was afraid you’d actually pee on me to claim your territory.” 

“I’m not that bad!” Jared said in mock outrage but they both knew that Jensen was far from wrong. Once Jared had found out about Gale’s little goodbye speech to Jensen he had flipped the fuck out for about five minutes before he thoroughly claimed his mate all over again. They both had to admit that jealousy made for incredible sex.

“Of course not.” Jensen rolled his eyes and turned in his mate’s arms. “I’m shocked you didn’t both get your knots out and compare sizes or something.” 

“Mine’s bigger.” Jared told him, his face nothing but sincerity. 

“I really don’t want to know how you know that.” Jensen grinned at his mate. “Should I be the one who’s worried?” 

“Oh yeah.” Jared snorted. “Gale’s so sexy. I want him so bad.” 

“Well you’re mine.” Jensen told him and claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. 

Jared hummed his agreement into the kiss and pulled Jensen on top of him. “Prove it.” 

“What?” Jensen broke the kiss to look down at his mate.

Jared’s hazel eyes were dark with lust and he shifted slightly so that Jensen slotted between his spread legs. He gasped when the alpha rocked their hips together and fully entwined their naked limbs. They kissed dirtily and Jensen startled when Jared thrust a bottle of lube into his hand. 

“You sure?” Jensen asked tentatively. 

“Why should you be the one on the receiving end all the time?” Jared bit teasingly at Jensen’s lip. “I need to feel you inside me. Need to know I’m yours just as much as you’re mine.” 

Jensen really didn’t have a problem with that. He kissed his way down his mate’s body, drinking in the soft moans and returning them with his own. Jared gasped when Jensen nuzzled against his knot and then whined pitifully when he passed it completely in order to hook Jared’s thighs over his shoulders and buried his face in his husband’s ass, taking in the scent that was pure Jared. 

Jared groaned and unconsciously relaxed when his mate began kissing and licking at an alpha’s most intimate place. An alpha never gave themselves to their mate and it thrilled Jared that he was able to let his omega have him like this. He tried not to tense when he felt a finger enter him but Jensen knew him well enough to pause long enough for him to relax before gently opening him. 

It amazed Jared how well his mate knew him. Even though he knew Jensen in the same way it still shocked him that somebody could possibly know every little thing about him. What had he done to deserve this amazing man? They had come through so much but it hadn’t done a single thing to tear them apart. They were stronger than their enemies had given them credit for and they always would be. 

Jared hadn’t noticed that his mind had drifted until he caught Jensen watching him with an amused smile and gasped at the feeling of four fingers resting inside of him. He blushed at being caught out but he didn’t let that ruin the moment as he pulled Jensen down on top of him and tried not to wince as those fingers were pulled from him. 

“I’m ready.” He told his mate and kissed him deeply as Jensen wrapped Jared’s legs around his waist and pressed slowly inside. 

They set up a slow and gentle rhythm, taking their time with each other and steadily heading towards their climax. It had been way too long since they’d been together like that and so they fully embraced it, losing themselves in each other until Jensen shuddered through his release and massaged Jared’s knot to help him do the same. 

The main reason it was always Jensen on the receiving end was because of the knot. Jared could keep on cumming for up to an hour and if it had nowhere to go then it was messy. It made blowjobs and handjobs a brief thing until they got to the actual sex but that didn’t matter to them. It was just nice to have a change once in a while. 

“That was amazing.” Jared panted as Jensen snuggled up against him and proceeded to caress his knot as if he were actually knotted to his mate. 

“Feeling like you’re mine yet?” Jensen asked as he bit gently at Jared’s neck, right over his mating bite. 

“Yeah.” Jared sighed happily. “Feeling well and truly owned.” 

“Good.” Jensen grinned. “Because you’re mine and I’m never letting you go.”

***

Some of the pack were gathered in the living room. Chad was quizzing Ian about his tiger form while Dakota snuggled up against him and Jared and Cole were talking alpha stuff. It left Jensen, Sophia and Luna to coo over Peter while the baby did his best to wriggle away from the annoying adults who wouldn’t let him sleep. Jensen wasn’t feeling too good so he decided to move away from the baby and sit next to Jared in case it was something a human could catch. Were’s weren’t supposed to get sick but with everything that happened to them it wasn’t the most shocking thing.

“Are you sure?” Jared’s asked his son and wrapped an arm around Jensen when he curled into the warmth of his body. 

“Yeah.” Cole smiled and looked at his son. “I’ve got more important things to focus on right now. I’ll be ready for it someday but I want to raise my son without raising a pack too.” 

“Alright.” Jared agreed. “I promised I’d give you time and if you honestly didn’t want to do it then I’d take over again. I’m a man of my word so I guess I’m alpha again.” 

“You are?” Jensen hadn’t been listening to their conversation but he was shocked Jared had given in so easily. They were both unbelievably proud of how well Cole had taken to being alpha. Except for getting drunk and mistaking a whiskey bottle for his child he’d had a level head about the whole thing. 

“Unless Chad wants to be alpha?” Jared directed the question to his second alpha. 

“Fuck no.” Chad snorted out a laugh and looked at Jared like he was crazy. “You’re a magnet for trouble so I think I’ll just sit back and relax.” 

“Lazy ass.” Jared muttered before nodding his head in acceptance. “Guess I’m alpha again.” 

“I’m going to miss that desk.” Cole sighed and Jared laughed. 

“That desk will be yours again someday.” He promised. 

Jared’s eyes snapped to his mate as Jensen shifted against him and moaned softly in pain. Jensen assured him that he was fine and pulled away from his mate’s arms to rise on shaky feet. “I’m going to go lie down. I don’t feel so good.” 

“I’ll be up in a minute.” Jared told him, his voice full of concern. “I just need to announce this to the pack and then I’ll come up. Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine.” Jensen assured him and rubbed his stomach soothingly. “Just a little sore.” 

Jared narrowed his eyes in a way that told Jensen his mate didn’t believe him but he let it slide. He made it to bed and buried himself under the covers, only to throw them off again when he was too hot. His skin felt itchy and his body was restless. He was so focused on himself that he didn’t even realise when Jared lay down next to him and assessed him with obvious concern. 

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked desperately but Jensen didn’t know. 

“I’m hot and I’m aching and I’m just uncomfortable.” Jensen whined. 

“When’s the next full moon?” Jared asked and Jensen furrowed his brows as he thought about it. 

“I can’t remember. Next week?” He guessed. 

“I thought it was.” Jared nodded and buried his face in Jensen’s throat to scent him. 

Jensen relaxed at the attention his mate was giving him and he pawed at the other man in an attempt to get him to give him more but Jared pulled back with a huge smile. 

“What?” Jensen asked, not for one second trusting that mischievous grin. 

“You’re in heat.” Jared whispered in awe. “Or you’re about to be.” 

“That’s not possible.” Jensen argued. “I’m infertile. I can’t go into heat.” 

“Then I guess you’re fertile babe because trust me.” Jared scented him again and kissed the base of his neck. “You’re in heat.”

***

**End.**   



End file.
